El Dios de la Oscuridad
by la-gran-Milk
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido en la vida de los guerreros z, interrumpiendo la tranquilidad que llevaban. Que haran Goku y sus amigos esta vez? Tambien aparecera un nuevo miembro en la familia Son. Pasen y descubran.
1. Prologo: un nuevo miembro

Bueno aquí les dejo esta historia. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre batallas y peleas así que ténganme paciencia :)

Es una historia post Buu, sin tener en cuenta el torneo donde Goku se fue con Ubb, y tampoco Gt.

Que lo disfruten. DBZ no me pertenece.

PROLOGO: UN NUEVO MIEMBRO

Un año después de la derrota del maligno buu y de que Goku regresara a la vida…

Todos los guerreros Z se encontraban reunidos en una pequeña sala, algunos se encontraban sentados, otros de pie, recostado en la pared alejado de todos en el caso de Vegeta. Goku caminaba de un lado a otro, Gohan trataba de tranquilizar a su padre, Goten se encontraba ansioso por saber noticias, Trunks le daba apoyo a su amigo ya que hace escasas semanas había estado en la misma situación.

- Porque no te tranquilizas Goku, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien- le dijo Bulma, quien tenia en brazos a una preciosa bebe de dos semanas muy parecida a ella, su segunda hija Bra.

- Si papá, hazle caso a Bulma, veras que mamá estará bien- le dijo su primogénito.

- Es que se han tardado bastante, y me preocupa que hayan entrado tantos médicos con ella, y si estuviera teniendo algún problema?- decía un preocupado Goku, cosa que sorprendió a los presentes.

- Hay Goku no seas pesimista, Chichi es muy fuerte ya ha pasado por esto en dos ocasiones, no veo porque tendría que complicarse- trato de tranquilizar Bulma.

- Si tienes razón- admitió Goku aunque todavía preocupado.

En esos momentos sale el medico que atendía a la esposa del saiyajin, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

- Quien es el esposo de la señora Chichi?- pregunto con calma el doctor.

- Soy yo, mucho gusto me llamo Goku- le extiende la mano- dígame como esta ella, como esta mi esposa?

- Bueno la señora Chichi esta muy bien, un poco cansada por el esfuerzo, pero perfectamente.

- Y mi hijo?- decía un ansioso Goku.

- Querrá decir hija, felicitaciones señor Goku, tuvo una hermosa y sana niña!

- UNA NIÑA!- grito Goku por la noticia.

-Una hermanita que bueno! Mama debe estar muy contenta siempre quiso una nena- dijo Goten emocionado.

- Si debe ser lindo tener una hermana- admitió Gohan.

- Felicitaciones Goku, debes estar muy emocionado- le dijo Bulma.

- Si, si lo estoy pero es extraño tener una hija, aun así estoy muy contento. Dígame Doctor (dirigiéndose al mencionado), puedo ver a mi esposa y a mi niña.

- Si por supuesto.

- Yo también quiero ver a mi hermanita- pidió Goten.

- Si, yo también- le siguió Gohan.

- Está bien, ustedes que son su familia pueden entrar, pero procuren no hacer mucho ruido, pues ya les mencione que la señora Chichi debe descansar.

- Si, esta bien- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Mientras se dirigían hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Chichi, Goku reflexionaba el tener una hija _"una niña…es extraño pero debe ser lindo tener una hija. Vegeta hace poco tuvo una y también se sorprendió, creo que siempre estamos esperando que sean niños, pero esta vez fue una niña, ja!. Estoy súper contento por Chichi, desde que nos casamos que deseaba tener una hija, ahora si debe estar completa, y yo….bueno yo estoy emocionado, va a ser toda una experiencia criar a una mujer, espero Chichi me deje entrenarla y ver si es fuerte. Si va a estar bueno!"._

- Papá! Vas a entrar o no- le dice su hijo mayor, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- He? Si si jejejej- dijo Goku con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

El primero en entrar fue él, seguido de sus hijos, allí en la cama se encontraba su mujer con su pequeña hija en brazos. Para Goku fue la escena más hermosa que allá visto, se acerco a ella.

- Mira Goku, nuestra niña, no es linda?- le dijo su esposa muy contenta.

Goku se acerca para observar a su hija mas de cerca, quedando cara a cara con ella, era una bebe muy linda, lo miraba con sus pequeños ojos negro profundo.

- Es muy linda Chichi, sobre todo porque se parece a ti- le dice dulcemente.

- Hay Goku que cosas dices- Chichi se sonrojo ante el comentario de su esposo.

- La verdad, eso digo. Gracias, gracias por hacerme padre de nuevo, y por hacerme tan feliz, te amo Chichi- Goku le da un tierno beso a su mujer, quien le corresponde dulcemente.

Sus hijos se sonrojan ante la escena de sus padres, pero están contentos de ver cuanto se quieren.

- Gohan, Goten porque no se acercan y conocen a su hermana.

- Si mamá- dijeron a la vez.

- Es muy linda mamá, papá tiene razón es igual a vos- decía Goten observando a su pequeña hermana.

- Si es verdad. Puedo cargarla?- pregunto Gohan.

- Por supuesto hijo, pero ten cuidado.

- Claro madre.

Gohan carga a la pequeña, quien lo miraba con curiosidad estiro su pequeñita mano y acaricio el rostro de Gohan, inmediatamente se puso a reír.

- Veo que le gusta estar en tus brazos hijo- decía su madre.

-Si. Hola linda, yo soy tu hermano mayor, Gohan, sos una bebe muy linda, te quiero mucho y te voy a cuidar siempre hermanita- La pequeña Son reía y reía con las caricias de su hermano mayor, le agradaba estar con él.

- Yo también quiero cargarla!- dijo Goten.

- No se hijo, aun eres pequeño.

- No es justo mamá! Yo quiero cargar a mi hermana como lo hizo Gohan- decía enfadado.

- Te prometo que cuando vayamos a casa y sea un poquito más grande podrás cargarla.

- Esta bien- se resigno el pequeño niño.

- Y tu Goku, no piensas cargar a tu hija?

- Yo? Es que es muy pequeña. Me da un poco de miedo Chichi.

- No tienes porque, anda tómala.

Goku con mucho cuidado tomo por primera vez a su hija, era la bebe mas linda que había visto, era su hija, su niña. Se prometió a si mismo siempre cuidarla, le daría todo el cariño que se merecía, estaría siempre para ella. No solo para ella, se prometió ser un mejor padre para Gohan, para Goten y para su pequeña hija. Sus hijos lo necesitaban, y él estaría ahí siempre para ellos.

- Hola mi niña, soy papá, sabias que eres muy linda, no, no solo eso, eres la MAS linda, y claro porque te pareces mucho a tu mamá. Te quiero mucho hija, siempre te cuidare te lo prometo- Goku mecía tiernamente a la niña quien se quedo dormida en el calido pecho de su padre.

- Chichi, cuando saldrán de acá?

- Creo que para mañana ya estaremos en casa.

- Que bueno! Porque ni Gohan, ni Goten, y mucho menos yo, sabemos cocinar tan bien como vos

- Jajaj! Lo se pero ahora mi prioridad es mi hija, así que se tendrán que cocinar por un tiempo _"pobre mi cocina"-_ pensó Chichi.

- Pero….pero, yo te ayudare a cuidarla, no tienes que preocuparte por eso- decía un angustiado Goku que ya se veía comiendo lo que el y sus hijos podían llegar a hacer.

- Lo se cariño, lo se- en ese momento Chichi dio un gran bostezo.

- Estas cansada?- pregunto su esposo.

- Si creo que mientras ustedes estén acá y cuidan de la niña descansare un poco- Chichi en otra circunstancias jamás le pediría a su esposo que cuidara de una bebe recién nacida, pero el cansancio pudo mas. Se recostó en la cama y en un minuto ya estaba dormida.

Ya había pasado un día y la familia Son con su nuevo miembro, se disponían a ir hacia su hogar.

Allí, en la casa de la montaña Paoz estaban todos reunidos para darle la bienvenida a la pequeña niña.

Goku con su hija en brazos y su familia, llegaron sorprendidos de ver a todos ahí.

- Que sorpresa! Gracias por esta fiesta de bienvenida- decía Chichi muy contenta.

- No es nada Chichi, como ayer no pudimos conocer a tu hija, decidí que lo mejor era hacer una fiesta sorpresa para recibirlos- decía una emocionada Bulma.- pero mira que preciosa es, es igualita a ti Chichi.

- Si, Goku me dijo lo mismo.

- Hola linda! (Bulma hablándole a la bebe) yo soy Bulma una muy buena amiga de tus padres, casi como tu tía. Hay Chichi es tan dulce! Seguramente ella y Bra serán muy buenas amigas.

- Siii! Espero así sea Bulma.

- Mira Vegeta, no es linda la hija de Goku!- le grito Bulma.

- Hump!- fue lo único que respondió el príncipe.

- Aashh! Siempre tan expresivo.- mientras Bulma y Chichi hablaban y planeaban las vidas de sus hijas…

- Oye Goku quien lo diría que algún día tendrías una niña.

- Es cierto Krilin, pero déjame decirte que estoy muy contento.

- Si, se te nota, me alegro por ti amigo.

- Gracias amigo…

De regreso con las mujeres….

- Oye Chichi, y como le pondrás a la niña- pregunto 18.

- La verdad no había pensado en ello, pero quiero ponerle el nombre de mi madre. Milk.

- Es un nombre muy bonito- dijo Bulma.

- Si, pero todavía no lo he consultado con Goku.

- Que no has consultado conmigo que?- decía Goku que en ese momento se había acercado a ellas.

- El nombre de nuestra hija, yo quería ponerle el nombre de mi madre, si estas de acuerdo.

- Y cual era?

- Milk.

- Pues me parece bien, es un lindo nombre. Que te parece hija, te gusta ese nombre, te quieres llamar Milk- le decía mientras jugaba con ella, la niña no hacia mas que sonreírle a su padre.

- Tal parece que si le gusta- dijo Bulma.

- Entonces te llamaras Milk, mi linda Milk.- a Chichi se le caían las lagrimas de emoción al ver el comportamiento tan cariñoso de su esposo para su hija, pero es que él era así, siempre les brindo cariño a sus hijos, sabia muy bien lo mucho que amaba Goku a sus hijos, eso la hizo sentir orgullosa del marido que tenia, del hombre a quien tanto amaba.

- Te pasa algo Chichi, porque lloras?- le dijo Goku, quien observaba a su esposa con preocupación.

- No es nada Goku, es solo que soy tan feliz, te amo.

- Yo también soy muy feliz al tenerte, me has dado lo más maravilloso que tengo, mis hijos, y sobre todo tu amor. Te amo.- Goku le da un tierno beso a su esposa en los labios, después de eso se escucharon muchos aplausos, se habían olvidado de los presente. Goku y Chichi se dieron vuelta muy sonrojados.

Después de aquel día, los guerreros llevarían una vida tranquila por muchos años. Hasta……

Como verán Goku y Chichi tuvieron otro hijo. Le he puesto Milk porque no soy muy buena inventando nombres.

Gracias por su tiempo en leer mi historia.


	2. ¿quien eres?

DBZ no me pertenece.

CAPITULO 1: ¿QUIEN ERES?

No se veía a lo lejos más que montañas desérticas, un lugar solitario irrumpido por una fuerte luz. Una nave apareció de repente en el horizonte, tuvo un aterrizaje bastante forzoso, en el interior de aquella extraña maquina se vio a una joven mujer, de unos dieciséis años de edad. Se abre lo que se supone seria la compuerta de la nave, la joven salta de ella cayendo de rodillas al suelo, dio un gran golpe con su puño _"maldición, maldición"_ repetía una y otra vez la joven mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de caer, golpeaba reiteradas veces el suelo llegando a lastimar su puño. No parecía importarle.

- Todo esto fue mi culpa, debí haber acabado con ese sujeto cuando tuve la oportunidad, MALDITA SEA!, mi padre y mi hermano se sacrificaron en vano por mi culpa…..papá perdóname!.....mi mundo, mi familia, mis amigos….toda esa gente inocente…..ya no existe.

La joven no dejaba de llorar y culparse, se sentó en el suelo juntando sus rodillas, hundiendo la cabeza en ellas.

- Que haré ahora, ni siquiera se en que época estoy, debo….debo encontrar ayuda….papá, mamá, hermanos les juro que esto no se va a quedar así, prometo arreglar mi error, y acabar con ese sujeto- la joven se puso de pie decidida a encontrar una solución para su mundo- y si ese maldito ya destruyo el universo mismo? No, no! Eso no puede suceder…debo darme prisa.

La joven pensó un momento lo que iba hacer, hasta que algo la paralizo y se giro hacia su derecha.

- Ese ki…ese ki es de mi papá, en esa dirección esta el ki de mi papá! De seguro se encuentra ahí- la joven emprendió el vuelo hacia la dirección en donde había sentido le ki- papá…..ya cause esto, pero te prometo que lo solucionare.

UNOS DIAS ANTES….

- Por favor Bra! Ya estoy muy cansada, hemos recorrido todo el centro comercial, ya compraste suficientes cosas, no lo crees!- se quejaba una Joven, de estatura mediana, era delgada, de tez blanca, tenia el cabello largo hasta media espalda, de un negro azabache, vestía unos jeans y una camisa color azul , la cual resaltaba su buen cuerpo, y hacia resaltar aun mas esos intensos ojos negros.

- Vamos Milk, no te quejes tanto que vos también te compraste muchas cosas, esta es la ultima tienda, lo prometo, si?- le decía su amiga. Bra era de la misma estatura que Milk, su cuerpo era delgado pero bien formado, su cabello azul lo llevaba recogido en una cola alta, dejando caer algunos mechones, llevaba puesto un vestido color rosa, sencillo pero al cuerpo un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, le sentaba muy bien, no por nada había heredado la belleza de su madre.

- Bueno, esta bien, pero después vamos a comer algo, que ya me estoy muriendo de hambre.

- Siii! Hay Milk te quiero, sos la mejor amiga del mundo!- le decía la peliazul mientras la abrazaba.

- Si, si, siempre dices lo mismo, vamos entremos ya así terminamos pronto.

Las jóvenes entraron a la tienda, donde la princesita se compro varios vestidos, Milk en cambio escogió solo uno que le agradaba.

Cuando terminaron fueron a comer en un restaurante que se encontraba en el mismo centro comercial.

- Oye Milk, que aquellos no son Goten y mi hermano?

- Donde?- Milk se giro encontrándose con los jóvenes.

- Hola hermana, hola Bra!- saludo Goten.

- Hola Goten que gusto verte- le dijo sonriendo la peliazul.

- Hola Milk que tal estas?- le dijo Trunks

- Muy bien Trunks, que hacían acá?

- Vinimos porque tenemos una cita, con unas chicas.

- Hay hermano, ya es hora de que vayas dejando eso de salir con una chica diferente cada semana y te busques alguien formal.

- Jajaja! Pero que dices Bra, aun somos muy jóvenes!.

- Claro y como todas están más que dispuestas a salir con el joven y apuesto presidente de Capsule Corp….en fin, porque no se sientan con nosotras hasta que lleguen sus "amiguitas".

- Si creo que no estaría mal acompañarlas mientras esperamos- sugirió Goten. Los jóvenes se sentaron dando comienzo a una entretenida charla con sus hermanas.

- Oye Milk, Pan no vino con ustedes?- pregunto el pelinegro.

- Nooo! Esa niña es exasperante, siempre anda detrás de nosotras, no nos deja en paz ni un minuto!

- Jajaja! Pero que dices mi sobrinita es adorable.

- ¬¬ si como no….

- Dime Milk, Goten me ha comentado que entrenas mucho, como va eso?- pregunto el hijo de Vegeta.

- Bueno eso es verdad, mi padre y yo entrenamos casi todos los días, a mamá no le agrada mucho, pero a mi me encanta. Bra de vez en cuando entrena conmigo, pero sabes que a ella no le gusta mucho- decía mientras miraba a su amiga.

- Es cierto yo prefiero ir de compras, pero entrenar a veces no esta mal, y prefiero hacerlo con Milk, que con papá, porque él es muy duro con sus entrenamientos.

- Jajaja! Eso es cierto, tú eres muy delicada para esa clase de entrenamientos- dijo Goten inocentemente. Bra ante ese comentario se sonrojo. La charla continuo por un buen rato.

- Dime hermano no crees que sus amiguitas ya se tardaron- decía la menor de los Brief con una sonrisa burlona.

- Si, ya me había olvidado de ellas, que les habrá pasado?

- No será que los dejaron plantados, jajaaj- se burlaba Bra. Los jóvenes se disponían a buscar a sus citas, cuando se escucho una gran explosión que provenía de un sector del centro comercial.

- Que fue eso?- Milk se levanto de su silla para ir a observar que había ocurrido. Los demás la siguieron. Llegaron hasta el sector que estaba completamente destruido.

- Pero que ocurrió?- se pregunto horrorizada Bra.

- Un hombre muy extraño hizo esto- le contesto un señor que apenas había sobrevivido a la explosión.

- Un hombre extraño? Pero no saben de quien se trata, como era?- pregunto Trunks

- No lo se, todo fue muy rápido, ese sujeto solo hizo explotar el lugar- seguía diciendo el hombre.

- Que horror! Debió haber mucha gente- decía la hija de Goku.

- Tenemos que averiguar de quien se trata- sugirió Goten.

- Si es lo mejor, separémonos así será más fácil. Entonces los pares de hermanos se dividieron para buscar aquel sujeto que se atrevió a destruir el lugar.

- Maldición que manera de arruinar un perfecto día- se lamentaba la princesita.

- No es momento de pensar en eso Bra, ahora solo tenemos que encontrar a ese sujeto- le dijo su hermano.

- No te parece extraño que no hayamos sentido ninguna presencia o un ki cuando ocurrió eso.

- Si es raro, pero pudo haberlo escondido, o solo es una persona que no posee un gran ki pero con maldad.

- Eso es horrible.

En otro sector del centro comercial…

- Será que ya se marcho, no puedo sentir ningún ki que sea fuerte.

- Si la verdad yo tampoco hermano, es probable que ya se haya marchado, volvamos con Bra y Trunks.

- Si esta bien.

Cuando se disponían a ir donde estaban los hermanos Brief, una bola de energía pasó muy cerca de ellos, destruyendo una tienda.

- Me buscaban…- Goten y Milk se dan vuelta encontrándose con un hombre, en apariencia humano, su piel era oscura, era delgado, el cabello lo llevaba de color rojizo un poco alborotado, su mirada era perversa sus ojos azules profundos parecían vacíos.

- Quien eres maldito, y porque atacaste este lugar- decía Goten mientras se colocaba en posición de combate.

- Quien soy?...eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo querido Goten. El aludido abrió los ojos como plato.

- Como sabes mi nombre?

- Yo se muchas cosas- observa a la joven- vaya eres una muchacha bastante linda para ser una mona saiyajin.

- Deja a mi hermana en paz imbecil, y dinos a que has venido- decía un ya furioso Goten.

- Solo quiero divertirme un rato con ustedes, pero esperemos a los hijos del príncipe saiyajin, será todo un honor conocer su descendencia- decía el sujeto con sarcasmo.

En ese momento llegaron Trunks y Bra que habían sentido el ki de Goten aumentar.

- Ese es el sujetos que causo este desastre?- pregunto el pelilila.

- Así es Trunks, yo fui- dijo el sujeto. Trunks no hizo más que sorprenderse.

- Como sabes mi nombre, de donde me conoces?

- Como ya he dicho, yo se muchas cosas, bueno que tal si nos divertimos un rato- el tono de voz era tan tranquilo y frió, que hizo que a nuestros guerreros les atravesara una helada corriente por la espalda.

- Espera! Aquí no podemos, hay demasiada gente- grito Goten.

- Como gusten- en sus labios se formo una sonrisa retorcida, con un solo movimiento de su mano, hizo desaparecer el lugar por completo, destruyendo todo, edificios, personas, animales…..todo.

Los jóvenes que vieron un resplandor se cubrieron como pudieron, para darse cuenta momentos después del horror.

- QUE HAS HECHO MALDITO!- grito furioso Trunks.

- Solo limpie el lugar, no era eso lo que querían.

- Eres un desgraciado!- Milk se lanzo hacia el sujeto furiosa le propino un par de golpes, pero este ni se inmuto.

Con una velocidad impresionante se coloco detrás de Milk, para darle una feroz patada, lanzándola lejos chocando con las ruinas de un edificio destruyéndolo por completo.

- NOO MILK!- Goten salio despedido en ayuda hacia su hermana pero el hombre fue mas rápido se coloca delante de el.

- Vas a alguna parte?

- Eres un maldito- Goten le lanzo un golpe el cual este atrapa sin dificultad, apretando el puño del joven, haciendo que sus huesos suenen hasta casi quebrarlos, lo levanta y le da un fuerte golpe en el estomago, dejándolo casi inconciente.

-GOTENN!- Trunks iba a ir a socorrer a su amigo pero antes se volvió hacia su hermana- escúchame Bra vete de aquí, es muy peligroso para ti.

- No hermano, yo quiero ayudar

- Lamentablemente no puedes, mira lo que le ha hecho a Goten y a Milk con un solo golpe.

- Que humillación! Esta bien ten cuidado Trunks- Bra emprendió vuelo, el sujeto que vio la escena iba a ir tras la semi-saiyan pero Trunks lo detiene.

- Espera! Antes pelearas conmigo.

- Esta bien si así lo deseas, de todas formas luego acabare con ella.

Trunks se lanza en ataque pero por mas que quisiera no podía darle ni un solo golpe "maldición", pensaba, se convierte en super saiyajin y logra igualar la pelea por un tiempo, eso pensaba.

- Jajajaj! Ese es todo el poder de un super-saiyajin, que decepción- el sujeto cambia su mirada por una de furia y comienza a golpear ferozmente todo el cuerpo de Trunks, dándole por ultimo una patada que lo manda al suelo produciendo un enorme cráter, perdiendo la transformación legendaria.

- Vaya no eran mas que basura- el hombre estaba a punto de destruir el lugar cuando de repente lo detienen.

- Espera! Todavía no nos has derrotado, no cantes victoria tan pronto, monstruo- decía Milk que como podía llego hasta donde se encontraba el sujeto.

- Jaja! No me hagas reír, mírate como estas ahora mismo te matare para que no sufras más.

El monstruo estaba formando una bola de energía cuando siente que el ki de la joven se elevaba considerablemente.

- No puede ser! Tú estabas mal herida como es posible que todavía tengas ese poder.

- Yo….yo soy la hija de Goku y nunca me daré por vencida!- Milk hizo explotar su ki al máximo lanzándose contra el sujeto, dándole una gran golpiza, primero le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago para lanzarlo lejos, sin dejarlo caer lo patea de nuevo hacia arriba donde le da con sus manos juntas un golpe en la cabeza lanzándolo violentamente contra el suelo, comenzándole a lanzar bolas de energía, luego junto sus manos y comenzó con el canto- KAME- una gran bola de energía se formaba en sus manos- HAME HAAAAA!- Milk lanzo la poderosa técnica, pero esta no llego a su destino, el monstruo la desvió con un solo brazo, se podía ver en su rostro una sonrisa siniestra.

- No puede ser!- dijo Milk.

El sujeto se fue contra ella a una velocidad infernal, Milk no hizo nada, se había paralizado. El monstruo se coloca delante de ella y le sujeta el cuello con sus dos manos, haciendo presión en el, Milk sujetaba los brazos del monstruo tratando de safarse del agarre, se le estaba haciendo difícil respirar y sus fuerzas se estaban debilitando.

- Esos golpes si que me dolieron pequeña Milk, ya es hora de que mueras- estaba apretando mas y mas el cuello de la joven quien comenzaba a perder el conocimiento. Cuando el monstruo iba a dar el golpe final un rayo de energía lo golpeo haciendo que suelte a la joven quien cayo inconsciente al suelo.

- Maldita sea, quien hizo esto!- se enfureció el monstruo.

- Quien eres insecto, y porque destruiste la cuidad- aparecía en escena Vegeta.

- Vaya príncipe, que honor!- dijo en tono irónico.

- Quien eres?- volvió a preguntar Vegeta un poco mas molesto.

- Milk, Milk! Te encuentras bien?- decía Goku quien había llegado junto con Vegeta y fue a socorrer a su hija.

- Papá….si me encuentro bien- decía mientras se incorporaba.

- Quien es ese sujeto?

- No se papá, apareció de repente, pero parece que conoce muy bien quienes somos.

- Ya veo- Goku se pone de pie y se va junto a Vegeta.

- Esta si es todo un honor, los dos únicos saiyajines puros que quedan en el universo, frente a mi- seguía diciendo en tono irónico el sujeto.

- Déjate de estupideces y pelea!- grito Vegeta.

- Eso me haría muy feliz príncipe, pero no es el momento, pronto sabrán quien soy y luchare con ustedes.

- Te acobardaste sabandija- se burlaba Vegeta.

- Ja! Yo jamás, solo tengan un poco de paciencia, pronto llegara la batalla, ahora me retiro- diciendo esto el sujeto desaparece.

- Desapareció!- decía un confundido Goku.

- Maldita sea Kakarotto, se nos escapo!

- Bueno por ahora no importa, por lo visto parece que lo volveremos a ver.

- Ashhh!- se quejaba Vegeta.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto…


	3. La Habitacion del Tiempo

Bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulo.

DBZ no me pertenece.

CAPITULO 2: LA HABITACION DEL TIEMPO

Goku y Vegeta ayudaban a sus hijos a reincorporarse.

- Maldición, miren como quedo este lugar- se lamentaba Goten.

- Si hijo, pero no te preocupes por eso, lo reconstruiremos con la ayuda de las esferas del dragón.

- Todo esto es muy raro papá, quien será ese sujeto, y porque sabrá quienes somos- decía una pensativa Milk.

- No lo se Milk, pero de lo que estoy seguro, es que no es un enemigo ordinario, tendremos que tener mucho cuidado con el- decía Goku con un semblante serio, cosa que preocupo a su hija.

- Kakarotto, tal parece que esta vez se trata de un sujeto extremadamente poderoso- decía Vegeta llegando donde se encontraban Goku y sus hijos.

- Así parece Vegeta- ambos sonrieron.

- Vaya estos dos no cambian, siempre que aparece un enemigo fuerte se entusiasman- decía Trunks a su amigo.

- Jajaja! Es cierto!

- Ustedes deberían sentir lo mismo ya que tienen sangre de guerrero saiyajin, Trunks es una vergüenza que te vencieran de un golpe- le reprochaba su padre.

- Si lo se padre, disculpa esta vez entrenare para enfrentarme a ese monstruo, no es así Goten?

- Si! Entrenaremos duro- dijo el menor de los dos.

- Pues deberías hermano ya que estas en pésimas condiciones- se burlaba Milk.

- Por cierto, donde esta tu hermana Trunks- pregunto Vegeta.

- Ella esta bien, sabia que era peligroso para Bra, así que le dije que se fuera.

- Ya veo, también tendrá que entrenar.

- Bueno creo que deberíamos volver a casa, estaremos atentos ante cualquier movimiento de ese sujeto- sugirió Goku.

- Estoy de acuerdo- Vegeta no dijo mas y se fue volando, seguido de Trunks quien si se despidió de los Son.

- Vamos a casa Goten, Milk, luego planearemos que hacer, por lo pronto solo podemos entrenar.

- Si papá- dijeron los dos. Y así los tres se dirigieron hacia las montañas.

Esa noche Milk tuvo raros sueños en donde se veía a ella llorando en la oscuridad, se encontraba sola, se escucho una gran explosión seguida de gritos desgarradores de personas que Milk reconoció como su familia y amigos, luego todo se volvió oscuridad de nuevo. La joven se levanto sobresaltada.

- Vaya que raro sueño, bueno en todo caso es solo eso, un sueño aunque extraño- se volvió a recostar, pero no podía dormirse, algo lo molestaba, la aquejaba, una angustia que no sabia descifrar.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del universo….

- Pronto morirán saiyajins, disfruten del poco tiempo que tienen, ustedes y sus hijos caerán, pudieron tener todo, una vida maravillosa de guerra y destrucción, pero no decidieron mezclarse con los terrícolas y hasta tener descendencia con ellas. Esa traición será pagada con sus vidas, uno a uno desaparecerán.

Una sonrisa siniestra y retorcida se dejo ver.

Ya era de día, en las montañas una familia almorzaba, pero esta vez lejos de la alegría que caracterizaba siempre el lugar, solo se veían rostros serios. Goku le explico todo lo ocurrido a Gohan quien estaba sumamente sorprendido y preocupado.

- Entonces no se trata de un sujeto ordinario padre.

- Así parece Gohan, todo indica que este enemigo es muy poderoso, por eso hijo creo que todos tendremos que entrenar para estar preparados en caso de que vuelva aparecer.

- Estoy de acuerdo papá, desde hoy entrenaremos.

- Yo no creo que tengas que preocuparte Goku, tu eres el hombre mas fuerte del universo y seguro podrás con este enemigo como ya lo has hecho antes- le dijo su esposa metiéndose en la conversación.

- No lo se Chichi, esta vez tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

- No digas eso papá! Si tu no puedes con el, entonces nadie podrá, ni siquiera el señor Vegeta- le dijo Milk.

- Daré mi mejor esfuerzo hija, eso te lo prometo.

- Papá no crees que seria conveniente entrenar en la habitación del tiempo, así tendremos mas tiempo para prepararnos- sugirió Goten.

- Es cierto Goten! Es una muy buena idea- a Goku esa idea le dio mas esperanzas.

- Vaya hermano, hasta que se te dio tener una idea inteligente- se burlaba Milk.

- Oye que yo he tenido unas cuantas- decía un ofendido Goten.

- Iré a decirle a Vegeta, estoy seguro que el también se alegrara- Goku se teletransporto hasta donde estaba vegeta, quien justamente estaba entrenando en su cámara de gravedad, justo cuando Goku aparece, Vegeta da una patada que da de lleno en la mejilla de Goku.

- Ay ay ay! Vegeta porque hiciste eso!- decía mientras se tocaba la mejilla adolorida.

- Pero si tu eres el imbecil que se interpone en mi camino, dime Kakarotto a que has venido?

- Haa! Cierto, oye Vegeta que te parece si vamos a la habitación del tiempo para aprovechar y tener mas tiempo para entrenar.

- Vaya Kakarotto, por fin tienes una buena idea- le decía sarcásticamente.

- Jeje! En realidad se le ocurrió a Goten- decía Goku con la mano detrás de su cabeza.

- Da igual, si es igual de tarado que vos.

- Oye no ofendas.

- Bueno creo que deberíamos irnos ya, llamare a Trunks y también llevare a Bra, es hora de que aprenda a luchar de verdad.

- Si, yo la he visto entrenar varias veces con Milk, tiene gran potencial, es muy fuerte a pesar de no entrenar seguido.

- Pues claro! Que creías ella es mi digna heredera- decía un orgulloso padre.

Los saiyajines mayores salen de la cámara de gravedad, dirigiéndose hacia dentro de la casa, para buscar a los hijos de Vegeta.

- MUJERR! No sabes donde están Trunks y Bra.

- Escúchame Vegeta ya estoy harta de decirte que no me llames así, tengo nombre es que acaso nunca aprenderás!... Ah! Hola Goku, no te vi- saludo Bulma percatándose de la presencia de este.

- Como estas Bulma!- saludo alegre Goku.

- Muy bien, dime Vegeta, para que buscan a Trunks y a Bra?

- Que preguntas haces, pues para entrenar para que mas.

- Calma Vegeta, queremos llevarlos para entrenar en la habitación del tiempo, es lo más conveniente- dijo Goku.

- Ya veo, bueno ellos están en el jardín, creo que estaban entrenando un poco casualmente.

- Gracias Bulma, nos vemos- así se dirigieron al jardín de Capsule Corp., donde efectivamente se encontraban los jóvenes entrenando.

- TRUNKS, BRA! Vengan aquí inmediatamente- les ordeno Vegeta.

- Si, que quieres papá? Ah! Hola tío Goku- saludo Bra.

- Hola Bra.

- Escúchenme, iremos a entrenar a la habitación del tiempo, así que prepárense- dijo Vegeta.

- A la habitación? Vaya esa es una buena idea papá, eres muy listo- le dijo Trunks.

- Aunque no lo creas se le ocurrió al tarado de tu amigo.

- A Goten?- dijo sorprendido el pelilila.

- Vaya quien lo hubiera dicho, Goten si piensa- dijo Bra. Goku tenía una GRAN gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- Bueno creo que tenemos que irnos, así no perdemos tiempo- todos tocaron a Goku y aparecieron en la casa de este.

- Oye Chichi, y los chicos donde están?- pregunto su esposo.

- Bueno Gohan se fue a su casa, Goten y Milk están durmiendo.

- Pero estos no son momentos de dormir! Ve a despertarlos, yo buscare a Gohan- Goku sale de la casa y Chichi se disponía a subir las escaleras para levantar a sus hijos, cuando se da cuanta de la presencia de Vegeta y sus hijos.

- Vaya Vegeta, Trunks, Bra no los había visto, como están?- dijo amablemente la mujer.

- Muy bien tía Chichi- saludo alegre Bra.

- Como se encuentra usted?- pregunto cortésmente Trunks.

- Muy bien Trunks, pero ya te he dicho que no me trates de usted.

- Jeje, si disculpe.

- Les ofrezco algo de beber?

- No gracias- dijeron los dos jóvenes a la vez, Vegeta como de costumbre no dijo nada.

- Bueno iré a buscar a esos dos- subió las escaleras dirigiéndose primero al cuarto de Milk.

- Milk, hija despierta- no había caso, a la hora de dormir no había quien la despierte- MLIK DESPIERTA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!- le grito Chichi, haciendo que la joven saltara del susto.

- Mamá, porque me despiertas de ese modo!.

- Es la única manera, ahora vístete que tu padre te espera para irse a entrenar.

- CIERTO! Me había olvidado!- la joven de un salto salio de la cama.

- Bueno mientras te vistes iré a despertar a Goten.

La misma situación se dio con el más joven de los hombres Son. Cuando por fin logro despertarlos Chichi bajo las escaleras dando un gran suspiro.

- Te encuentras bien tía Chichi?- le pregunto Bra al verla.

- Si querida, todo esta bien no te preocupes- en ese momento bajan Goten y Mik.

- Hola!- saludaron los Son a sus amigos.

- Hola!- dijeron tanto Trunks como Bra, Vegeta quien estaba perdiendo la paciencia, no dijo nada.

- Bra viniste, entonces piensas entrenar con nosotros- le pregunto su amiga.

- Claro Milk! No quiero ser un estorbo, por eso quiero volverme muy fuerte.

- Enserio lo dices Bra? Puede ser peligroso, mas para una chica tan delicada como vos- decía preocupado Goten.

- Yo puedo ser igual de fuerte que cualquiera Goten- dijo la princesita sonrojada.

- Lo se, no me malinterpretes, yo solo lo digo porque me preocupo por vos.

- Pues gracias, pero no tienes porque preocuparte- Bra a estas alturas ya estaba toda roja. Milk le sonreía a su amiga, ella era conciente de los sentimientos que Bra tenía hacia su hermano. En ese instante llegaron Goku y Gohan.

- Por fin Kakarotto, ya me estaba hartando!- dijo enojado Vegeta.

- Si, bueno creo que estamos todos, vamos al templo.

- Mucha suerte Goku y tengan cuidado- le dijo su esposa dándole un beso.

- No te preocupes Chichi, estaremos bien, bueno nos vemos- y todos desaparecieron.

Chichi no le había dicho nada a nadie, pero como bien lo había sentido su esposo, tenia un mal presentimiento de todo lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Bueno que les parecio, no hay mucha accion por ahora, pero pronto llegara.

hasta pronto.


	4. El Entrenamiento I

DBZ no me pertenece.

CAPITULO 3: EL ENTRENAMIENTO I

- Abuelita, porque mi papá no me llevo, yo quería pelear.

- Lo siento Pan, pero tu papá pensó que era lo mejor, aun eres una niña y no quisiera que arriesgues tu vida.

- Pero yo ya tengo casi diez años y mi papá peleaba desde que era más chico que yo.

- Esa debe ser la razón Pan, él sabe cuantas veces estuvo a punto de arriesgar su vida en una batalla y seguramente no quiere eso para vos, me entiendes mi niña.

- Si abuelita lo entiendo…espero todo salga bien.

- Yo también Pan…yo también.

En el Templo Sagrado se vieron aparecer a los guerreros.

- Goku, señor Vegeta, es un gusto tenerlos aquí, a ustedes también- les decía Dende a los recién llegados. En eso se acerca Piccolo.

- Dime Goku, piensan usar la habitación del tiempo?

- Así es Piccolo, como te habrás dado cuenta, este enemigo es muy poderoso y no sabemos cuando aparecerá.

- Si, estoy al tanto de todo, pero déjame decirte que tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre ese sujeto.

- Si, yo también.

- Kakarotto no perdamos mas tiempo, yo entrare primero.

- No Vegeta, déjame a mi, la ultima vez tu decidiste entrar primero, ahora es mi turno.

- NO! Yo voy a entrar primero y se acabo el asunto.

- NO ES JUSTO! No te dejare.

- Que dices sabandija! Por lo visto solo hay una forma de arreglarlo.

- Oh! No, comenzaran a pelear- se preocupo Trunks.

- Esos dos no cambian más, siempre lo arreglan todo con una batalla- agrega Milk.

- Pero que no ven que este no es el momento. Se quejaba Bra.

Y en ese momento se ve a los dos guerreros a punto de comenzar su batalla.

- PIEDRA, PAPEL, TIJERAS- gritaron a la vez. Todos los presentes se caen de espaldas, estilo anime.

- PERO QUE HACEN?- gritaron a la vez.

- Definitivamente no tienen remedio- dijo Bra, moviendo la cabeza con resignación.

Así nuestros guerreros siguieron con la batalla, hasta que Vegeta dijo papel y Goku tijeras.

- Que bien! Yo gane!- se alegro el de cabellos alborotados.

- Hump!- Vegeta se cruzo de brazos y se fue hacia un costado.

- Bueno creo que entraremos en grupos, Gohan, Milk ustedes vienen conmigo, hum donde esta Goten?

- El se fue a comer algo papá.

- Bueno no importa, que entre con Vegeta y los demás.

- Óyeme! Porque yo tengo que aguantar a tu mocoso- decía un furioso Vegeta.

- Vamos Vegeta no te enfades, además esta bien que vaya con ustedes, así el y Trunks podrán entrenar mientras vos entrenas a tu hija.

- Hum, ya veo, odio reconocer pero tienes razón.

Goku, Gohan y Milk entraron en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- Vaya así que esta es la habitación del tiempo, pues es muy común- Milk caminaba y se paro en seco- esto es imposible, no hay nada de nada!

- Así es hija, y este lugar es tan grande como la tierra, así que ten mucho cuidado porque podrías perderte y vivir una desagradable experiencia.

- Lo tendré en cuenta- dijo Milk, tragando saliva.

- Pensé que nunca volvería a este lugar, lo recuerdas padre, aquí me enseñaste a convertirme en súper saiyajin.

- Si Gohan, lo recuerdo, aquí me demostraste el increíble poder que poseías.

- Dime una cosa papá- dijo Milk.

- Si, que pasa?

- Yo también podré convertirme en súper saiyajin?

- Claro, tu tienes sangre de saiyajin, por lo tanto podrás transformarte.

- Entonces entrenare duro para poder lograrlo.

En el Templo Sagrado…

- Vaya va a ser muy aburrido esperar todo un día a que salgan, que voy hacer?- se quejaba Bra.

- No ten quejes hermana, veras que se te pasara rápido.

- Es que estoy muy ansiosa por comenzar con los entrenamientos con papá!

- Jajaja, quien lo diría, Bra Brief quiere ser una guerrera, jajaja!

Goten salio del Templo muy feliz por todo lo que había comido.

- Estuvo deliciosa!- decía mientras se iba acercando a Trunks y Bra- oigan, y mi padre y mis hermanos, donde están?

- Ya entraron a la habitación- le dijo su mejor amigo.

- Que? Y porque no me llamaron.

- Bueno tu papá dijo que era mejor que entres con nosotros así tú entrenas con Trunks mientras que mi papá me enseña a luchar- dijo la princesita.

- Aah! Ya veo, entonces esta bien creo que tendré que esperar.

La charla de los amigos continuaba, cuando de repente todo el lugar comenzó a temblar.

- Que sucede?- Dende salía preocupado por lo que estaba pasando.

- Porque esta todo temblando?- dijo Goten.

- Que es eso?- Vegeta observaba como un agujero se formaba en el cielo.

- Que será lo que esta ocurriendo?- Bra corrió hacia su padre.

El temblor ceso, y del agujero apareció un sujeto al que todos reconocieron.

- Maldición! Justo en este momento tenia que aparecer.

- No te preocupes príncipe, todavía no vine a luchar- comenzó a hablar el monstruo.

- Entonces a que has venido?- intervino Trunks.

- Solo quería decirles que he escuchado lo que están planeando y déjenme decirles que no es mala idea, los esperare, háganse fuertes, para tener una batalla digna.

- Eso ni lo dudes bicho feo, te haremos pedazos ya lo veras- le dijo Bra.

- Princesita, eres muy linda para morir en mis manos, creo que deberías desistir.

Vegeta aparto a Bra, tratando de protegerla, pero Bra no se dejo intimidar.

- Óyeme monstruo, yo no te tengo miedo.

- Que actitud, me gusta, eres digna heredera del príncipe, no lo crees Vegeta?- le decía el sujeto con ironía.

- Ya basta de decir estupideces! si a eso viniste ya quedamos avisados- grito Vegeta con furia.

- De acuerdo, en ese caso me retiro, no se olviden dentro de tres días volveré, sabrán cual será el lugar de la batalla, yo mismo se los haré saber- el monstruo desapareció.

- Que odioso!- dijo Bra.

Dende, quien presencio todo, tenía la seguridad de conocer a ese sujeto, pero no recordaba quien era.

- Dígame señor Piccolo, no le pareció reconocer de algún lado a ese sujeto?

- Ya veo que tuviste la misma sensación que yo, si algo me dice que conozco a este sujeto pero no recuerdo bien quien es.

- Si, bueno creo que pronto nos enteraremos.

Ya habían pasado tres meses en la habitación del tiempo, y el entrenamiento estaba resultando muy positivo para los guerreros.

- Vaya Milk, eres muy fuerte mas de lo que yo era a tu edad- le decía su hermano mayor.

- Lo dices enserio? Pero tu también eres muy fuerte, no entiendo porque no entrenas mas seguido.

- Es que a mi luchar nunca me ha gustado.

Continuaron con el combate, Milk era muy hábil, pero Gohan tenía más experiencia que ella, así que no le costaba mucho bloquear los ataques de la joven.

Milk se sentía muy frustrada, habían pasado ya tres meses y no avanzaba en su entrenamiento, eso pensaba ella, no podía creer que este sea su límite, ella era una saiyajin, era hija del guerrero mas poderoso del universo, y no podía con un simple combate contra su hermano.

Gohan noto que la mirada de su hermana cambio, frunció el ceño y comenzó a atacarlo con mas furia, Gohan recordó cuando era un niño y se sentía mal por no poder llevar el nivel de pelea con su padre, a su entender estorbando el entrenamiento de él, la furia que lo invadía y ese poder incontrolable que se apoderaba de él "y si Milk le ocurre lo mismo, si tiene un poder oculto, tengo que averiguarlo"

- Vamos Milk, concéntrate que no eres rival para mi si no te concentras, así nunca podrás conseguir transformarte en súper saiyajin- Gohan comenzó a atacarla con mas fuerzas, el se transformo en súper saiyajin y comenzó a golpear a su hermana.

- Vamos Milk, se que puedes detener estos golpes.

- Gohan yo…..-Milk se defendía como podía pero los ataques de su hermano eran cada vez más fuertes.

- que pasa? No querrás decepcionar a papá con ese nivel, Milk con eso no serás rival para nadie.

Milk no entendía porque su hermano la trataba de ese modo, pero lo que no toleraba era que le haya dicho que decepcionaría a su padre, ella moriría antes e hacer eso " y si Gohan tiene razón? Con este nivel jamás podré vencer a nadie, yo no quiero ser un estorbo, quiero superar mis fuerzas, ser tan fuerte como mi padre, mi padre que es el guerrero mas admirable, no puedo decepcionarlo".

- No voy a decepcionarlo!- Milk expulso todo su ki, dándole un terrible golpe a Gohan, este cayo pesadamente al suelo, cuando se pudo recomponer, no pudo creer lo que veía, a su hermana convertida en súper saiyajin.

- Lo lograste Milk! Te pudiste transformar!

Milk así mucho esfuerzo para conservar la transformación, le costaba demasiado, por lo que momentos después volvió a su estado normal, cayendo de rodillas al suelo por el agotamiento.

- Gohan no lo logre, no pude mantenerme transformada- decía decepcionada y agitada la joven.

- No digas eso Milk, veras que pronto la controlaras a tu voluntad, tienes un poder sorprendente hermana, hasta creí por un momento que superaban los poderes de papá.

- Eso es imposible, él es el mas fuerte, además se pede convertir en súper saiyajin 3.

- Pero aun así eres muy fuerte.

Goku, quien observo todo desde donde se encontraba meditando, se quedo realmente sorprendido.

- Vaya, Milk tiene un poder sumamente grande, creo que hasta podía llegar a superarme- sonrió ampliamente- creo que todo saldrá bien- Goku se levanto del lugar y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban sus hijos.

- Bueno creo que es suficiente por hoy, que les parece si comemos y descansamos un poco- les dijo.

- No papá, quiero entrenar un poco mas- decía Milk mientras intentaba levantarse en vano, pues las piernas no le respondían.

- No tienes porque esforzarte tanto Milk, has progresado mucho y te mereces un descanso.

- Esta bien, pero…

- Que pasa?

- Podrías ayudarme, es que no tengo ya fuerzas para levantarme- pidió con vergüenza Milk.

- Jaja! Claro hija- Goku tomo en brazos a su hija, Gohan los seguía de lado.

- Oye papá, Milk pudo transformarse en súper saiyajin, no es eso excelente.

- Pues si, lo vi todo y déjame decirte que Milk es igual a vos, tiene un poder oculto impresionante, solo tiene que aprender a controlarlo.

- Creo que es mucho más poderoso de lo que yo fui.

- Papá, pero aunque pude transformarme, no logre mantenerme mucho tiempo, es realmente difícil.

- Si hija, pero veras que pronto podrás lograrlo- Goku recostó a su hija en una de las camas- creo que hoy cocinaremos Gohan y yo, tu debes descansar.

- No!....digo, ya estoy mejor puedo cocinar tranquilamente- a Milk se le puso la cara azul de solo pensar en lo que su padre y su hermano eran capaces de hacer en la cocina.

- Jajaja! No te preocupes hija, he aprendido a cocinar algunas cosas.

- Vamos Milk, tampoco somos tan malos cocineros- se defendió Gohan.

- Está bien, no me queda otra opción que aceptar, ya que en realidad estoy cansada.

Así Goku y Gohan se dispusieron a cocinar, cuando todo estuvo listo, Milk pensó que en realidad no se veía tan mal y tampoco sabia mal., comieron con tranquilidad, luego los tres se fueron a dormir.

En algún lugar del universo…

Se encontraba un hombre meditando en un lugar sombrío.

- Creo que no fue buena idea darles el tiempo para hacerse fuertes, conociendo a los saiyajins, es un riesgo muy grande, aunque no me preocupare, nadie podrá vencerme, esos malditos pagaran caro su traición…

El día estaba a punto de concluir, pronto Goku, Gohan y Milk saldrían de la habitación.

Gracias por su tiempo en leer mi historia.


	5. El Entrenamiento II

DBZ no me pertenece.

CAPITULO 4: EL ENTRENAMIENTO II

- Maldita sea! Hasta cuando pensaran estar ahí dentro!- decía un impaciente Vegeta.

- Tranquilo padre, todavía quedan algunas horas, pronto saldrán- Trunks a decir verdad también estaba impaciente.

Goten y Bra pasaban el tiempo entrenando un poco, Goten era suave en sus ataques ya que no quería lastimar a la hermana de su mejor amigo, a decir verdad él nunca la vio como a una guerrera, como si lo era su hermana, mas bien para Goten, Bra era una muñeca frágil y delicada, la cual tenias que tratarla con suavidad para no romperla.

Bra por otra parte se daba cuenta de que el joven Son, no la atacaba enserio, el en muchas ocasiones le hizo saber lo que pensaba de ella, pero Bra no quería eso, no quería que pensara que era débil y que no podría pelear enserio, eso la hizo enojar, pero mas estaba feliz al saber que su "amor" le preocupaba lo que podría llegar a ocurrirle.

- Vamos Goten, ataca enserio que no soy tan débil como piensas- le dijo un poco enojada.

- Este….no lo tomes a mal Bra, yo no digo que no seas fuerte, pero….

- No hay peros, ataca!- Bra se lanza decidida hacia Goten, quien se sorprende de la actitud de la joven, pero mas se sorprende de lo fuerte que es, se le estaba haciendo difícil defenderse, tuvo que convertirse en súper saiyajin para poder atacar a Bra, y sin darse cuenta le da un golpe que la lanza lejos.

- BRA!- Goten vuelve a su estado normal y corre para ayudar a su amiga- discúlpame ese golpe fue muy duro, no fue mi intención- Goten le extiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Eso no es justo! Yo no puedo transformarme en súper saiyajin como ustedes.

- Jaja! Si pero eres muy fuerte.

Bra al incorporarse, le pasa la pierna a Goten para hacerle una zancadilla, pero esta le sale mal perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre él.

Se quedaron ahí, mirándose a los ojos por un momento, hasta que escucharon algo, era Trunks que hizo un sonido como aclarándose la garganta, ambos se incorporaron de inmediato, totalmente sonrojados.

- El señor Goku, Gohan y Milk ya están a punto de salir, es mejor que vayamos hacia allá. Trunks entre cerro sus ojos y se los clavo a su amigo, el pobre de Goten sintió escalofríos con aquella mirada, tan de Vegeta.

- Será mejor que vayamos Bra- dijo el pelinegro.

- Si…si..

Los tres semi-saiyajins fueron donde se encontraba Vegeta, a la espera de que salieran.

Efectivamente después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió, el primero en salir fue Gohan, sus ropas estaban destruidas, luego salio Goku y por ultimo Milk.

- Vaya, hasta que por fin salieron Kakarotto.

- Perdón por hacerlos esperar.

- Bueno es nuestro turno, vamos…ah! Antes de entrar te diré que ese sujeto se apareció acá.

- Que?. Dijeron con asombro los tres.

- Si, Piccolo te dará detalles- Vegeta entro a la habitación seguido de sus hijos y Goten. La puerta se cerró.

- Señor Piccolo, que sucedió?- le pregunto Gohan.

- Bueno, ese sujeto solo vino a decir que sabia de sus planes y que le pareció una buena idea dejarlos hacerse mas fuertes, para que la batalla sea digna, también dijo que el combate será dentro de tres días, y ya paso uno, también dijo que él nos hará saber donde será el lugar de la batalla- termino de contar el namek.

- Ya veo, bueno solo nos queda esperar, estos dos días que faltan y enfrentarnos a ese monstruo- dijo un confiado Goku.

- Te ves confiado papá, crees que le ganaras?- le pregunto su hijo mayor.

- No lo se Gohan, pero si yo no pedo, de seguro otro acabara con ese monstruo.

En la habitaron del tiempo….

- Wauu! Esto es enorme y no hay absolutamente nada!- decía con asombro Bra.

- Así es y aquí pasaremos todo un año entrenando, lo has entendido- le dijo su padre con dureza.

- Lo se papá, lo soportare, te lo prometo.

- Este lugar no cambio nada- dijo Trunks.

- Ya has estado en este lugar hermano?

- Así es Bra, Trunks y yo, estuvimos en este lugar cuando éramos unos niños- se adelanto a contestar Goten.

"_Vaya, estaré en este lugar por un año con Goten_…- Bra sacudió su cabeza- _pero que estoy pensando, vine a este lugar a entrenar y volverme muy fuerte_".

Las horas pasaban en el Templo Sagrado, Goku decidió tomar un descanso, luego de comerse todo lo que ahí había y se fue a dormir, Gohan platicaba con Piccolo y Milk estaba sentada en un rincón del Templo, meditando, mas bien pensando, había algo que la inquietaba, llevaba esa angustia desde hacia un tiempo.

"_Que podrá ser_?". Milk trataba de poner su mente en blanco, y concentrarse en la meditación, pero le era imposible, "_que serán esos sueños que tuve_?", Milk recordó uno en particular.

FLASHBACK

Había sido una jornada dura de entrenamiento, ya llevaban siete meses en esa habitación y Milk había progresado notablemente.

Se recostó exhausta en la cama y se durmió casi de inmediato.

Cuando se despertó, no se encontraba en su cama, sino en un lugar oscuro, se incorporo, a lo lejos se podía escuchar algo, comenzó a caminar con paso lento, el sonido se iba convirtiendo en una risa, una risa que hizo a Milk erizarse por completo, era macabra, de pronto escucho

- Uno a uno caerán…

Milk sabia que había escuchado esa voz antes, pero no recordaba bien, estaba confundida, cuando por fin pudo acercársele, vio a una sombra, no tenia forma, estaba demasiado oscuro para poder reconocerlo, volvió a escuchar.

- Pagaran con su vida su traición.

Luego de eso, una gran luz la cegó por un momento, pero lo que vio momentos después la paralizo, era ese sujeto, el monstruo riendo siniestramente, pudo ver a todos sus seres queridos muertos y en un segundo la tierra exploto delante de sus ojos.

Milk se levanto de golpe, sudaba y su respiración estaba agitada.

- Solo fue un sueño, pero….que quiso decir?...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Que quiso decir?, será que fue una visión? No! Eso no sucederá, no dejare que pase, mi padre acabara con ese monstruo estoy segura.

El segundo día estaba a punto de concluir, eso significaba que pronto saldrían de la habitación.

Todos estaban reunidos en la entrada a la habitación, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Vegeta, Trunks, Goten y por ultimo Bra.

- Veo que todo salio bien Vegeta- le dijo Goku, este le sonrió afirmando- bueno, mañana será el encuentro, creo que lo mejor será irnos a nuestras casas a descansar- sugirió Goku.

- Estoy de acuerdo, vamos- dijo Gohan.

- Bra quiero ver lo fuerte que te has puesto- le dijo su amiga.

- Te sorprenderás Milk.

- Bueno entonces nos vemos, adiós- saludo a su amiga y después vio a Trunks- adiós Trunks.

- Adiós Milk, cuídate.

Goten se acerca a Bra- Adiós Bra…

- Si, adiós Goten- dijo Bra sonrojada.

A Milk esta acción le sorprendió, no por Bra porque sabia muy bien cuanto amaba a su hermano, sino por Goten quien se vio bastante sonrojado también, se giro a ver a Trunks y este tenia un rostro muy serio "_que habrá pasado_?" se preguntaba Milk " _bueno en todo caso ya me enterare_".

Así nuestros guerreros se fueron para sus respectivos hogares.

Goku y sus hijos aterrizaron delante de su casa.

- Bueno padre, me iré a mi hogar, debo ver como están Videl y Pan.

- De acuerdo hijo, nos encontraremos mañana- Gohan se fue a su casa y el saiyajin puro con sus hijos entraron a su casa.

- Chichi ya llegamos!

- Goku? Que bueno que regresaron, y como les fue con su entrenamiento.

- Muy bien mamá, no sabes lo fuerte que me he puesto- le decía su hija.

- Hay mi niña, físicamente te pareces a mí, pero eres idéntica a tu padre.

- Jejeje!- rió con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

- Donde esta gohan?

- El se fue a su casa mamá, mañana será la pelea- dijo Goten.

- Mañana!

- Si, sucede algo?

- No, no se porque me sorprendo a estas alturas- Goku noto algo extraño en el comportamiento de su esposa.

- Bueno es mejor ir a descansar, todos a sus cuartos a dormir!

- Esta bien mamá- dijeron sus hijos subiendo las escaleras.

- Te sucede algo Chichi?- le pregunto Goku una vez solos.

- A ti no te puedo engañar, tengo una sensación muy rara Goku, siento que algo malo va a pasar, algo realmente malo y estoy asustada- Goku abraza a su esposa.

- No tienes porque, recuerdo que siempre hay una solución, y esta vez no será la excepción- el guerrero le da un beso a su esposa.

- Esta bien Goku, solo tendré que confiar en vos, nunca me mentirías, lo se, vamos a dormir, si?

- Mmmm, dormir? Había pensado en ora cosa- dijo Goku con una sonrisa picara.

- GOKU! Pero que cosas dices- Chichi estaba roja, no sabia porque pero después de tantos años, aun la hacia ruborizar.

- Jejej! Tiene algo de malo.

- Pues no- Chichi besa a su marido, este la toma en sus brazos y se dirigen hacia su habitación.

La noche caía, ya era tarde, pero Goku y Chichi aun permanecían despiertos.

- Dime una cosa Goku- Chicha estaba recostada sobre el pecho desnudo de su esposo.

- Que pasa?- Goku acariciaba el cabello de su mujer, le encantaba jugar con su cabello, sentir su aroma.

- Te has enfrentado con muchos enemigos en tu vida, pero nunca te vi tan preocupado, porque?

- No lo se, solo que no dejo de pensar que este sujeto es diferente, algo me dice que esta vez no seré capaz de derrotarlo.

- No digas eso cariño, tú eres el guerrero más poderoso y aunque tu enemigo sea muy fuerte, tú lograras vencerlo.

- Solo son sensaciones, pero no las puedo apartar.

- Yo también estoy preocupada, pero como vos me dijiste siempre hay una solución.

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero si algo llegara a pasar, solo quiero…..

- No pasara nada Goku!- Chichi se sentó en la cama y Goku hizo lo mismo- debes prometérmelo, dime que tu y nuestros hijos volverán sanos y a salvo.

- Haré todo lo posible por proteger a mis hijos, pero quiero que me escuches, si algo llegara a suceder, necesito que sepas que te amo mucho Chichi, quiero que sepas lo que significas para mi, eres la mejor esposa del mundo, aprendí junto a ti a entender lo que significa el matrimonio, nunca te apartaste de mi lado, aun cuando yo no estuve a tu lado en muchas ocasiones, me diste el mejor regalo que una persona puede tener, mis hijos, nuestros hijos, a veces pienso que nunca merecí tener la familia que tengo, pero por algo la tengo, no?. Me case contigo sin siquiera saber que era casarse, y aun así ese acto me hizo el hombre mas feliz, solo el verte feliz a vos me bastaba, al principio no sabia porque el solo hecho de verte sonreír me llenaba de alegría, cuando te veía triste, algo dentro mió se rompía y no podía entender nada, nunca nadie me había hablado de esto, pero comprendí que era amor, el amor que siento hacia ti, el que hace que me ponga feliz cuando sonríes, y triste cuando lloras, comprendí que me había enamorado de ti, la única mujer que me enseño a amar, la única mujer que me enseño lo que era amar, lo recuerdas?- ambos sonrieron ante el recuerdo de su primera vez- y por todo eso te amo Chichi, te amo.

Chichi abrazo bien fuerte a su esposo, las lagrimas no dejaban de caer de sus emocionados ojos, cuantas veces Goku le había dicho te amo? Cuantas veces se había sincerado de ese modo? Pocas, pero no hacia falta las palabras para saber que aquel hombre la amaba, y que ella lo amaba también. Beso los labios de Goku, acaricio su rostro con dulzura y lo miro.

- Yo también te amo Goku, nunca lo dudes, se que pudiste haber faltado en momentos, pero comprendí que era para protegernos, eso no cambiara lo que siento, yo vivo por vos, por vos y por nuestros hijos, desde el día en que nos casamos me entregue a ti, soy tuya, y soy la mujer mas feliz, te amo.

- Ya no llores, no me gusta verte llorar- le limpio son suavidad las lagrimas.

- No lo haré, pero son lágrimas de felicidad…

Goku y Chichi se besaron, para entregarse una vez más en cuerpo y alma el uno al otro. El era de ella, y ella de él, para toda la eternidad.

He puesto un poco de GokuxMilk ya ke es mi pareja favorita :)

Espero hayan disfrutado, en el proximo capitulo llega la accion.

Gracias por su tiempo en leer mi historia.


	6. Comienza la Batalla

DBZ no me pertenece.

CAPITULO 5: COMIENZA LA BATALLA

La mañana llego, nuestros guerreros estaban listos, se encontraban desayunando en familia, pero hasta el momento no tenían noticias del monstruo.

- No les parece raro que todavía no haya señales de ese sujeto- dijo Milk.

- Es verdad hermana, ya se me hace extraño- dijo pensativo Gohan.

- No creen que se arrepintió y no vendrá- supuso Chichi.

- No lo creo amor, él aparecerá en cualquier momento, estoy seguro- dijo Goku. Todos se miraron entre si, se extrañaron de la manera con la que se refirió a su esposa, ya que el era muy reservado en esas cuestiones.

- Si supongo que si, quieres un poco mas?- dijo Chichi cambiando de tema.

- Si por favor- Chichi le sirvió otro plato mas a Goku, después le dio un beso en la mejilla, el saiyan le sonrió amorosamente.

- Vaya están muy cariñosos el día de hoy- le dijo Milk, sumamente contenta por ver lo mucho que se quieren sus padres después de tanto tiempo. Los dos la miraron y sonrieron sonrojados.

- Mama yo también quiero un poco mas, y también un beso en la mejilla- le dijo Goten.

- Jajaaj! Esta bien hijo- su madre le sirvió otro plato y le dio el beso. Todos reían despreocupadamente, por un momento se olvidaron de que pronto tendrían una batalla importante.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Brief, sucedía algo parecido, la familia desayunaba tranquila y conversaban de cosas triviales, hasta Vegeta estaba entretenido en la charla.

- Bueno creo que ese sujeto se esta haciendo rogar- dijo Bulma.

- El aparecerá, no lo dudo- dijo Vegeta.

Pronto los tres saiyajines, sintieron algo extraño en sus cuerpos y en una ráfaga desaparecieron.

- Pero que paso?- grito Bulma quedando sola- creo que ese sujeto se los llevo.

En las montañas, ocurrió lo mismo, solo quedaron, Chichi, Videl y Pan.

- Abuelita, mamá, todos desaparecieron!

- Tal parece que ese sujeto se los llevo- dijo Videl.

- Así es Videl, solo queda esperar a que todo salga bien _"Goku, Gohan, Goten, Milk, vuelvan sanos y salvos, cuídense y suerte_" rezo para si Chichi.

Todos los guerreros aterrizaron en un lugar bastante desértico, con aspecto de muerte, nada estaba con vida ahí, árboles secos, huesos de animales decoraban el sombrío lugar.

- Que hacemos aquí?- dijo Bra horrorizada por el lugar.

- Tal parece que fue ese sujeto quien nos trajo hasta aquí- hablo Vegeta, quien sintió como algo le cayo encima, era Goku.

- KAKAROTTO! No tenias otro mejor lugar para aterrizar, insecto!

- Jeje! Lo siento Vegeta, no tuve tiempo, nos transportaron hasta acá- decía mientras se incorporaba de encima de Vegeta.

- Hump!

- Donde nos encontraremos? Porque no creo que estemos en la tierra- dijo el hijo del príncipe.

- Buena observación joven Trunks- todos se dieron vuelta, encontrándose cara a cara con el monstruo- efectivamente no es el planeta tierra, nos encontramos en las profundidades del universo.

- Las profundidades del universo?- pregunto incrédulo Gohan.

- Así es Gohan, vaya no teníamos el agrado de conocernos…

- Pues no es nada agradable conocerte, y explícate bien!

- Esta bien, creo que después de todo les debo una explicación de quien soy, ya que se los prometí- todos observaban atentamente al monstruo quien al fin daría la cara y diría que es.

- Me presento, yo soy Nereo el Dios de la Oscuridad.

- El Dios de la Oscuridad?- gritaron todos a las vez.

- Así es, como verán, si existen Dioses allá "arriba", porque no habría de existir acá abajo, la única diferencia es que allá hay o había- diciendo esto sonrió- cuatro dioses supremos, y acá yo gobierno todo, muchos años antes había otra Diosa que gobernaba junto a mi, pero ella me traiciono, se unió a los supremos de arriba para encerrarme.

- Porque te traiciono?- pregunto Goku.

- Nosotros teníamos que estar en armonía con los supremos, eso daría equilibrio a la existencia de todo el universo, si algo llegase a ocurrir, podría significar la destrucción de mismo, pero eso a mi no me importaba en lo mas mínimo, yo quería conquistarlo y sumir al uni9verso en la mas absoluta oscuridad, quería ser el Dios de todo.

- Eres un perverso- dijo Bra y el Dios sonrió.

- Eso que tiene que ver con nosotros insecto!- Vegeta se impacientaba al no encontrar la explicación de su odio hacia ellos.

- Ya llegare a eso príncipe, como les decía tenia un plan para llevar a cabo mi anhelo, había planeado todo, pero Bela, la otra Diosa de la oscuridad, no quiso seguirme, y me traiciono, a decir verdad fui un poco ingenuo, yo confiaba plenamente en ella, y no pude perdonarle haberse aliado a los Supremos de arriba para encerrarme y arruinar mi plan.

- Yo no entiendo nada, nosotros que tenemos que ver en esta historia- dijo Goten.

- Cuando se creo el universo, se nos permitió crear u solo planeta, era injusto pero así lo aceptamos, yo me propuse crear a los seres más fuertes de todo el universo, seres que serian capaces de destruir, de llenar de temor a quienes enfrentaran, una raza orgullosa, despiadada, sin sentimientos…

- No puede ser!- dijeron todos asombrados.

- Así es, la raza saiyajin, con ellos pretendía conquistar el universo, y una vez logrado, destruir a los cuatro Supremos para por fin ver mi sueño de soberanía conquistado- Nadie podía salir de su asombro, estaban ante el mismísimo dios que creo a los saiyajins.

- Todo saldría perfecto, yo gobernaría junto Bela, pero ella me traiciono, y me encerraron en una especie de dimensión, donde permanecí millones de años.

- Como lograste salir?- pregunto Goku.

- Eso no yo mismo lo se, solo se pudo deber a una ruptura espacio-tiempo.

- TRUNKS!- dijo Vegeta de repente.

- Yo que?- dijo sin comprender el pelililla.

- Tu no, Mirai Trunks, el vino del futuro, debió ser eso.

- pero eso es imposible papá, eso paso hace muchos años- dijo Bra.

- Así que si hubo una intromisión en el espacio tiempo, ya veo…

- Pero el no pudo, eso paso hace mas de veinte años!- dijo esta vez Milk.

- No es imposible, las dimensiones suelen ser demasiado extensas, puedes pasarte toda tu vida buscando la salida, yo tarde varios años en salir de ahí, cuando por fin pude ver que había una pequeña ranura por la cual salir, me costo mucho pero estaba feliz de estar de regreso, aunque todo estaba distinto, había mas planetas, las civilizaciones eran numerosas y muy avanzadas, me pregunte cuanto tiempo fue que estuve encerrado vagando por aquella asquerosa dimensión. Decidí averiguarlo y busque a Bela, no se alegro mucho de verme- Nereo sonrió- me contó todo, la rabia se apodero de mi, ella tuvo la culpa de todo, me dijo que Vejita había sido destruida junto a todos los saiyajines, me enfurecí tanto que no dude ni un segundo en acabar con ella, pero antes de morir me dijo que todavía existían dos saiyajines vivos, esa noticia era magnifica, no todo estaba perdido, podía realizar mis sueños de conquistar al universo y acabar con los supremos.

- Entonces porque tienes tanta rabia hacia nosotros, porque si supuestamente eres el Dios de los saiyajins!- dijo Gohan.

- Porque? PORQUE?, por el simple hecho de enterarme que mi creación traiciono su raza, deshonro su sangre, todo lo hubieran tenido, guerra, destrucción, serian los dueños del universo, pero no decidieron dar la espalda a su raza, traicionándola asquerosamente.

- Porque dices eso?- Goku aun no entendía.

- Porque se mezclaron con la basura terrícola, y no solo eso, tuvieron descendencia con ellos- miro con furia y odio hacia los semi-saiyajins- y no les basto con eso, sino que tomaron a la tierra como su hogar, defendiéndola de todo peligro, AMAN a unas humanas, a unas asquerosas humanas, no puedo permitir eso, yo mismo acabare con ustedes, de la peor forma…es lo que se merecen.

- Vaya esa información si que fue de gran ayuda, pero déjame decirte que estas equivocado si piensas que podrás eliminarnos, a mi no me interesa si eres un Dios o un monstruo, yo soy terrícola, nací en la tierra y haré todo para protegerla- dijo Milk.

- Jajaja! Lo se muy bien, pero no te preocupes, no le haré nada a la tierra….aun.

- Que quieres decir con aun?

- Que como vos, uno a uno caerán…- Milk se sorprendió de aquella aclaración tan parecida a la de sus sueños.

- Te equivocas, él que caerá aquí eres tu!- dijo Bra. Todos los guerreros se colocaron en posición de pelea.

- No creen que es un poco injusto, son siete contra uno.

- Ja! No me digas que tienes miedo- dijo burlándose Vegeta.

- Príncipe…tu sufrirás lo que jamás imaginaste, eres el príncipe de los saiyajins, el heredero y mira como terminaste, mezclándote con esta basura, eres toda una deshonra.

- Ya cállate!

Nereo levanto sus manos, todos se prepararon para atacar, pero algo salio mal, Bra comenzó a sentir como todo su cuerpo se volvía rígido de repente.

- Que te sucede Bra?- le pregunto Goten.

- No…no lo se….no puedo moverme…

- Que le haces?- grito enfurecido Vegeta. El Dios solo sonreía de una forma retorcida, hizo elevar el cuerpo de Bra.

- Suelta a mi hermana!- Trunks se lanzo hacia Nereo golpeándolo en la cara, pero este no se movió, con una ráfaga de ki hizo volar a Trunks. Los ojos del Dios comenzaron a brillar, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Bra brillara también.

- NOO! BRA!- Goten salio en dirección hacia donde se encontraba la joven, pero no pudo no acercársele, la energía que la envolvía lo lanzo lejos. Milk estaba sorprendida de la reacción de su hermano _"definitivamente paso algo"._

- Suéltala! Tu venganza es contra mi, déjala ir!- le grito furioso Vegeta.

- Pues te recuerdo príncipe, que tu hija es parte de ti, así que también debe morir.

Bra gritaba desgarradoramente, Vegeta y Trunks estaban desesperados y Goku y sus hijos miraban con horror la escena.

Pronto todo termino, Nereo volvió a la normalidad, a Bra ya no la cubría esa energía. Bra descendía al suelo con una mirada desencajada y una sonrisa siniestra.

- Que le has hecho maldito!- dijo Milk.

- Ya les dije, no era justo siete contra uno, asi que al menos uno de ustedes se me tenia que unir, así las cosas serán mas interesantes, no lo creen- todos abrieron los ojos enormemente.

- Regrésala a la normalidad!- grito Trunks.

- De todas formas, todos morirán, no importa el método.

- Que quieres decir?- intervino Gohan.

- Que la única forma de que Bra vuelva a la normalidad será si la matan- y sonrió.

- Eres un bastardo!- Trunks se fue contra el Dios, pero Bra se interpuso.

- Ni pienses que te dejare, yo acabare contigo mono asqueroso- dijo Bra fríamente.

- Bra….- que iba hacer, no podía atacar a su propia hermana.

- Atácala Trunks! En todo caso si llegase a morir la reviviremos- dijo muy serio Vegeta, ante ese comentario Nereo sonrió.

- Pero padre…

- HAZLO!

Bra ataco a Trunks con rapidez y una fuerza terrible, el joven solo podía defenderse, aunque quisiese esa de enfrente era su hermana, no podía atacarla y mucho menos matarla.

- Que te sucede? Eres patético, no sos digno de llamarte príncipe, eres una deshonra para la familia real de Vejita.

Trunks empezó a golpear con fuerza a su hermana, su padre tenia razón, tendría que atacarla e incluso…- matarla- susurro Trunks.

- Jajaja! Que me vas a matar, si no sos mas escoria- Bra cada vez atacaba con más furia.

- Reacciona Bra, reacciona!

La peliazul le dio un golpe en la boca del estomago, dejándolo sin aire, luego lo tomo de los cabellos y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la cara, lo soltó y le dio una patada mandándolo violentamente contra una pequeña montaña que había.

- Es increíble Bra es muy fuerte!- dijo Goku asombrado.

Trunks salio de los escombros y miro con rabia hacia su hermana, que le siguió sonriendo.

- Creo que no tengo mas remedio, tendré que atacarla con todas mis fuerzas- Trunks comenzó a acumular su energía, hizo explotar su ki, transformándose en súper-saiyajin.

Se lanzo hacia su Bra y comenzó una feroz batalla, el semi-saiya llevaba ventaja, podía esquivar con facilidad los golpes de Bra, eso la enfurecía, Trunks le dio un golpe en la espalda, lanzándola al suelo, haciendo un enorme cráter, luego, acumulo una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos e hizo la conocida técnica de su padre.

- FINAL _"perdóname hermana"_ FLASHHH!- un gran poder se fue contra el lugar donde estaba Bra, hubo una gran explosión, el polvo se disipo, y no se veía nada, Trunks cayó de rodillas al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- MALDITA SEAA! BRAAA!- el grito desolador de Trunks hizo eco en aquel lugar. Milk salio corriendo donde estaba Trunks, llorando a su lado.

- Ella lo entenderá Trunks, la reviviremos, no te preocupes.

Goten lloraba en silencio, Goku y Gohan tenia la cabeza gacha con tristeza, Vegeta no dijo nada, no se permitió llorar.

Nereo solo sonreía, con esa risa enfermiza.

- De que te ríes imbecil!- dijo furioso Vegeta.

- Aun no acaban con ella…

- Que?- dijo Trunks. De repente todo comenzó a temblar y del lugar donde estaba el cráter, se vio una gran explosión, cuando vieron quedaron en shock, era Bra, con su fría mirada y estaba…estaba…

- Convertida en súper-saiyajin!- gritaron todos a la vez.

- Vaya hermanito, creíste que con eso acabarías conmigo, no seas ridículo- decía Bra despectivamente.

Trunks se enfureció, arremetió contra su hermana, pero no logro golpearla, Bra era demasiado rápida, acumulo energía en la palma de su mano, arrojándola contra Trunks, quien no pudo retenerla dándole de lleno, eso lo dejo muy mal herido.

- Si no hacemos algo, acabara con Trunks!- dijo Goten.

- Ya se! Trunks, tu y Goten tienen que hacer la fusión AHORA!- dijo Vegeta.

- Es cierto!- dijo Goten- Trunks descendió y se puso junto a su amigo.

- Creo que no tenemos otra opción, no Goten?

- Así parece amigo- Bra no hizo nada para detenerlos, tampoco el Dios.

- FUUU-SION-HAA!- gritaron ambos, dando aparición al guerrero Gotenks.

- Muy bien, estoy listo!

- Cuando quieras- dijo Bra.

Gotenks y Bra comenzaron con la batalla, ella tuvo un poco mas de dificultad pero aun así llevaba ventaja.

- Vaya, Bra sigue siendo mucho mas fuerte- dijo Gohan.

- Te equivocas, Gotenks ganara- dijo serio Vegeta.

Milk miro a Vegeta y luego al combate- Bra…- suspiro.

La batalla era muy pareja, Bra daba un golpe y Gotenks se lo regresaba, no había ventaja a estas alturas. Bra le dio una patada al guerrero quien cayó entre unos árboles secos. Bra sonrió.

- Bueno ya fue suficiente de calentamiento.

- Que dijiste!- dijo Bra asombrada.

- Dije que ahora si peleare enserio- Gotenks empezó acumular gran cantidad de energía, su cabello brillo y se estiro hasta la cintura, sus cejas desaparecieron, se había transformado en SSJ3.

- Listo! Ahora veras- Gotenks comenzó a atacar a Bra violentamente, no le daba tiempo de reaccionar, no podía defenderse, los ataques eran rápidos, fuertes y efectivos. Bra estaba muy mal herida, Gotenks la arrojo de un golpe contra unas montañas y acumulo una gigantesca cantidad de energía.

- Esta vez no fallare!- arrojo la monstruosa bola contra Bra, arrasando todo a su paso, la energía dio de lleno en Bra quien entendió que este era su final.

Hubo un gran silencio, todo había calmado, el cuerpo de Bra cayo pesadamente en el suelo, la fusión se deshizo, Goten no perdió tiempo y fue en busca de Bra. Tomo el muy mal herido cuerpo de la joven en brazos, aun seguía con vida.

- Es increíble princesa, recibiste ese ataque y sigues viva- dijo el pelinegro con dulzora.

- Go…Goten….tal parece que no podré cumplir mi promesa.

- Volviste! No digas eso, te recuperaras.

- Sabes que no, creo que no podré esperarte….

- Yo te esperare siempre princesa, siempre.

- Te amo Goten…

- No te despidas Bra, esto es solo un hasta luego pronto volver a estar junto a nosotros.

- No lo es amor, lamentablemente no lo es…

- Que quieres decir?

- Solo prométeme que serás feliz…

- Solo cuando este a tu lado- Bra sonrió.

- Quiero oírlo antes de irme, por favor…

- Te amo princesa, te amo…

Bra cerro sus ojos, y dejo su vida. Goten lloro abrazándola con fuerzas. Todos habían escuchado su conversación, estaban sorprendidos, menos Trunks y en cierta medida Vegeta. Milk se acerca a su hermano.

- No te preocupes hermano, la reviviremos- sonrió- me alegro tanto lo que oí- Goten observo a su hermana y también le sonrió, el sabia que no seria así, Bra no volvería. La risa de Nereo interrumpió todo ese momento.

- Creo que debí decirles que asesine a su Dios Dende, así que no podrán revivirla…

- QUE?- gritaron todos.

Bueno, que les parecio?

Me entristecio la muerte de Bra, pero bueno tenia que ser asi.

Gracias por su tiempo en leer mi historia.


	7. La Furia de Milk

DBZ no me pertenece.

CAPITULO 6: LA FURIA DE MILK

- Hups! Pero que descuidado fui, debí decirles antes, no?- su risa y tono irónico eran perturbadores.

- Eres un maldito!- dijo Milk.

- NO TE CREO! Lo dices para herirnos!- le grito Trunks.

- No me crean, es su problema…. Cuando planee mi venganza me entere de la existencia de las esferas del dragón, al principio pensé en usarlas para mi beneficio, le dije a ese insecto verde llamado Dende que me las entregue por las buenas, el muy necio se negó, entonces acabe con su vida, déjenme decirles que fui un poco imprudente, pues no sabia que si lo eliminaba las esferas desaparecerían, un error tonto, pero bueno en todo caso el hecho es que ya no están y no podrán revivir a nadie!- comenzó a reírse maliciosamente- esta vez me asegurare de que nadie sobreviva….ah! otra cosa, ese otro namek mas grande, se quiso hacer el héroe- negando con la cabeza- que tonto, tuve que eliminarlo también…

- NOO! Señor Piccolo!- grito Gohan por la perdida de su maestro.

- Maldito, lo pensaste todo! Quieres hacernos matar entre nosotros- dijo enfurecido Goku.

- No, esa no era la idea, pero la situación tomo un rumbo inesperado, no lo creen.

Todos miraron con mucho odio a Nereo, todos menos Vegeta, quien se mantenía junto al cuerpo sin vida de su hija, su niña, la que juro proteger con su vida, hacia su luto en silencio, llorando al ser que pudo hacerlo cambiar definitivamente.

- Pero vamos esto esta aburrido, porque no comenzamos con la batalla.

Goten de repente tuvo una idea, a lo que el Dios, solo sonrió.

- Era una buena idea querido Goten.

- He?- se dijo Goten sin entender.

- Digo, pensaste en las esferas de namek, no es así?- Goten abrió los ojos como plato- eso imaginaba, era buena idea en teoría, pero esta vez me asegure de que nadie sobreviva, así que elimine al patriarca de ese planeta, jajaja!

- Eres una basura!- Goku se transforma en súper-saiyajin- Nereo yo peleare contigo!

- Por fin!

La batalla dio comienzo, era muy pareja, las fuerzas de Goku y Nereo parecían ser iguales, pero poco a poco el Dios comenzó a presionar a Goku, demostrando que él era más fuerte. Goku no entendía muy bien porque estaba pasando eso, el estaba seguro que entre sus fuerzas no había mucha diferencia, la situación se volvió mas complicada para Goku, quien no podía hacerle frente.

- Maldición! Ni siquiera puedo golpearlo!

- Este es el guerrero mas fuerte del universo! Pero que basura!- Nereo golpeaba sin piedad a Goku.

- Oh no! Esto no puede estar pasando! Mi padre no puede con ese monstruo- dijo Milk.

- Si él no puede, creo que estaremos en graves problemas- admitió Gohan.

- Padre debes ir a ayudar al señor Goku- le dijo Trunks a Vegeta, quien tenia la mirada perdida.- PAPÁ! Reacciona! Debes luchar!

- Ni siquiera pude cumplir una simple promesa…..

- Que?

- No pude protegerla, murió y no regresara….- llanto.

- Lo se papá, por eso debes vengar su muerte, ella seguro quisiera que lucharas.

- Bra…..- mas llanto- BRAAAA!- el grito hizo despertar la furia de Vegeta, se lanzo en contra de Nereo, este no paraba de darle golpes a un ya lastimado Goku.

- Descansa Kakarotto, yo me ocupare de este insecto.

- Vegeta….

- El príncipe esta llorando…que patético!- cada palabra era escupida con acido y asco.

- Acabare contigo imbecil!- Vegeta golpeo el rostro del Dios, lanzándolo lejos, voló tras el y comenzó a darle una lluvia de golpes en el estomago y en el rostro, Nereo no podía creer que Vegeta le estuviera haciendo eso, era ilógico!. Vegeta le da una fuerte patada y le lanza su ataque.

- FINAL FLASHH!- el enorme poder destruyo gran parte del lugar, arrastrando al Dios con el. Cuando termino un agotado Vegeta descendió al lado de Goku.

- Te lo dije Kakarotto, esta vez yo acabaría con el.

- Si Vegeta lo se…..yo…

- No digas nada, solo vamonos de aquí.

- Si, usare la teletransportacion.

- Trunks, lo siento mucho- le dijo Milk, acercándose al joven.

- No tienes que decir nada Milk.

- Yo….por Dios! Que haré sin mi amiga, Bra!- Milk no contuvo su llanto y se largo a llorar en brazos de Trunks.

- No llores hermana, seguro Bra no quisiera que estemos tristes- le dijo Goten llegando donde estaban, con el cuerpo de Bra en brazos.

- Goten…- Trunks miro a su amigo- de verdad la ambas?

- La amo Trunks, no la amaba, la amo- el pelilila le brindo una sincera sonrisa.

- De verdad estoy sorprendida hermano, que paso entre ustedes?- le dijo Milk recuperándose un poco.

- Sucedió…no se como, pero sucedió, nos enamoramos, ella me demostró que era la persona que yo buscaba, que siempre estuvo ahí, y no me daba cuenta, me amaba sinceramente aun cuando yo no sentía lo mismo por ella, y así fui descubriendo la persona que es Bra, la maravillosa persona que es y me enamore de ella- le sonrió a su hermana y miro el tranquilo rostro de la peliazul- ese año con ella fue el mejor de mi vida, no quería reconocerlo al principio, es muy joven, pero a pesar de eso, me demostró que era madura para su edad, y poco a poco me fui encariñando con ella, hasta que me di cuenta que me había enamorado de la pequeña hermana de mi mejor amigo, de la mejor amiga de mi hermana, me enamore de Bra. Le prometí que cuando cumpliera los 18, iría por ella para pedirle la mano, hablaría con Vegeta y Bulma y le pediría que se case conmigo- Goten deposito el cuerpo de su amada suavemente en el suelo.

- Ella te amaba muchísimo hermano.

- Si pero ahora…- se callo un momento, derramando unas lagrimas- yo la esperare, se lo prometí, la esperare siempre.

- Que dices Goten, Bra te dijo que seas feliz- el dijo su amigo.

- Y yo dije que solo a su lado lo seria- Goten se levanto y se fue donde se encontraban su padre y su hermano mayor.

- Goten…- suspiro Milk.

Todos se encontraban reunidos para teletransportarse, Goku puso dos dedos en su frente, pero nada paso.

- Que sucede papá?- le pregunto Gohan.

- No lo se, no puedo usar la teletransportación.

- Y ahora como nos iremos- decía preocupada Milk. Pronto se escucho una risa.

- No puede ser?- dijo Gohan.

- Se creían que moriría tan rápido, pero que tontos!- Nereo apareció enfrente de ellos- yo los traje y solo yo puedo llevarlos de regreso jajajaj!...

/

Mientras tanto en la Tierra…

Chichi, Pan, Videl y Bulma se encontraban en la casa de esta última.

- Como creen que les este yendo?- dijo Videl, dándole un sorbo al café.

- No tienes porque preocuparte Videl, mi Goku acabara con ese monstruo- dijo su suegra.

- Si, pero no creen que es extraño, digo no se ha sentido ni una explosión o algo, yo no estoy acostumbrada a sentir los ki, pero al de Gohan lo conozco bien, y no siento su presencia.

- Es porque no están en la Tierra mamá- intervino Pan.

- Como dices?- dijo su abuela.

- No se siente el ki de ninguno de ellos en toda la Tierra, desaparecieron desde que se fueron, eso quiere decir que no están peleando aca.

- Ya veo…

Bulma se encontraba en silencio desde hacia un buen rato.

- Bulma, te sucede algo?- le pregunto Chichi.

- He?

- Que si te sucede algo, estas distraída.

- La verdad no lo se, tengo una opresión muy fuerte en mi pecho desde hace un rato- Bulma comenzó a llorar, Chichi se alarmo por el repentino llanto de su amiga, y trato de calmarla.

- Bulma te encuentras bien, que te ocurre?

- No, no me encuentro bien, siento una angustia terrible, como si…como si….- se paro de repente- es Bra! Algo malo le paso a Bra!- Bulma estaba histérica y lloraba a mas no poder.

- Cálmate Bulma, todas estamos preocupadas- dijo Videl.

- No, estoy segura, algo le paso a mi hija!

- Bulma escúchame, Goku y Vegeta están con ella, y Vegeta no dejara que le suceda algo a su hija, debes confiar- dijo Chichi.

- Eso espero Chichi….eso espero- Bulma se calmo un poco, pero nada le sacaría esa angustia hasta ver a su hija sana y de vuelta en sus brazos.

- Todo saldrá bien amiga, ya lo veras- la esposa de Goku miro por la ventana- Goku…- susurro.

/

- Como que solo tu puedes llevarnos de vuelta!- dijo Gohan.

- Si, eso dije, pero tranquilos pronto estaremos en la tierra de vuelta…

- Sabandija! Te destruiré!- Vegeta arremetió con furia contra el Dios, pero esta vez no tuvo suerte, golpearlo se le hacia difícil, Nereo se divertía solo esquivando lo torpes golpes que empezaba a dar el príncipe cegado por la ira.

- Creo que es mi turno- el Dios pateo las costillas de Vegeta y con un solo puño le atravesó el abdomen. El príncipe cayó inconciente.

- NO PAPÁ!- Trunks fue a socorrer a su padre quien, con dificultad aun respiraba.

- Milk dale una semilla del ermitaño a Vegeta! Rápido!- ordeno su padre. Milk corrió donde Trunks y Vegeta se encontraban, le entrego la semilla al pelilila, este se la dio a su padre.

- Toma papá, comete esta semilla- Vegeta como pudo se trago la semilla y pronto ya estaba recuperado.

- Vaya que medicina tan rara, así que esas son las famosas semillas del ermitaño- dijo indiferente el Dios.

- Este sujeto es muy poderoso- dijo Goten.

- ESPEREN UN MOMENTO!- se escucho el grito de Vegeta, como cayendo en cuenta de algo.

- Que sucede padre?

- Si tenían de esas semillas, PORQUE NO SE LA DIERON A BRA!- se veía realmente enfurecido. Todos agacharon al cabeza.

- Lo siento Vegeta, pero tu lo escuchaste, solo si Bra moría volvería a ser ella, si le daban una semilla, recuperaría sus fuerzas pero también seguiría poseída- concluyo Goku. Vegeta miro a Nereo, como queriendo comprobar si eso era cierto.

- Lo dije, solo si moría- dijo el Dios, confirmando lo anterior.

- Maldita sea!- Vegeta se resigno, el en el fondo sabia que era cierto pero la idea de perder a su querida hija le dolía profundamente.

- Creo que es demasiada charla y poca acción, que les parece si continuamos con la pelea- el Dios estaba sumamente confiado.

- Esta bien, pero te advierto que no me dejare golpear como hace un rato- dijo Goku.

- Me parece bien, por una vez quiero una batalla que valga la pena.

- Estoy de acuerdo- Goku empezó a acumular gran cantidad de energía haciendo que su cabello crezca y sus cejas desaparezcan, se convirtió en SSJ3, iba a pelear con todas sus fuerzas desde el principio- estoy listo, cuando quieras.

Nereo sonrió, ambos desaparecieron, solo se escuchaban los sonidos de los golpes.

- Es realmente increíble, se me hace difícil seguir la batalla, tienen una velocidad impresionante- dijo Gohan.

- Si son muy veloces- dijo Goten.

En las alturas dos hombres llevaban una gran pelea, no había ventaja para ninguno, Goku golpeo la cabeza del Dios pero este no se dejo caer, golpeando a la vez el rostro de Goku, cuando le iba a dar una patada, el saiyan atrapo el pie girando a gran velocidad lanzándolo lejos, de inmediato lo siguió, el Dios cayo entre unos árboles, pero se recupero de inmediato, voló hacia Goku, ambos iban con el brazo extendido golpeándose a la vez el rostro con mucho poder, retrocedieron unos pasos, observándose para de inmediato seguir con la pelea.

- Mi papá es muy fuerte! El vencerá!- grito Milk.

- No estamos seguros de eso, observa, Kakarotto comienza a verse cansado, en cambio ese sujeto sigue como si nada, es probable que tu padre pierda esta batalla- decía Vegeta observando muy serio la pelea.

Milk observo a Vegeta y luego a la batalla, no, su padre no podía perder, él es el hombre mas fuerte del universo, si él no pude quien entonces.

- Papá…

La batalla seguía, Goku efectivamente se veía cansado, pero no era momento de pensar en el desgaste, lo importante era derrotar a ese monstruo. El Dios fue tomando ventaja en la pelea, sus ataques eran mas fuertes, poco a poco Goku iba perdiendo resistencia.

- Jaja! Ya te cansaste saiyajin…

- Cállate! _"creo que no tengo otra opción, tengo que utilizar todo mi poder, sino no podré derrotarlo"-_ Goku se alejo un poco del Dios y junto sus brazos- KAME…- la energía se iba acumulando, haciéndose inmensa- HAME…

- JAJAJA! Crees que podrás con eso!

- HAAAAA!- la energía fue directo hacia el Dios, permaneció parado inmóvil, quería demostrar que el podía detener aquella gigantesca bola de poder, estiro sus brazos hacia el frente, parando el ataque de Goku.

- No te dejare! HAAA!- Goku hizo explotar su ki al máximo haciendo que el kame-hame crezca aun más. Nereo con dificultad seguía reteniendo el poder, era arrastrado unos pasos, todos pensaban que Goku ganaría… hasta que el Dios sonrió…

- OH NOO!- grito Vegeta.

En un segundo Nereo incremento su poder devolviéndole el ataque a Goku, quien se quedo inmóvil viendo como su propio ataque le era regresado.

- Esto no es posible….

- Que sucede? Perdiste tu confianza! Jajaj! HAAA!- solo basto una ráfaga de ki por parte de Nereo para poder arrojar el kame-hame de nuevo hacia Goku, quien paralizado no pudo ni siquiera moverse…

- PAPAAAA!- gritaron los tres hijos del guerrero a la vez.

Nereo reía, había acabado con el guerrero más fuerte de este mundo…

- No…papá….- Goten cayo de rodillas, llorando, ya había perdido a Bra, ahora su padre, esto era demasiado, su amigo se acerco a el, dándole su hombro.

Milk lloro como no recordaba haberlo hecho nunca, su padre, la persona que mas amaba, quien lo enseño a luchar, ya no estaba. Gohan abrazo a su hermana, era el mayor, era su deber protegerla, ya había visto morir a su padre en otras ocasiones, pero siempre era igual de doloroso. Lloro en silencio.

- No llores Milk- dijo Vegeta.

- Déjala Vegeta, ella era muy apegada a mi padre- dijo Gohan.

- Digo que no lloren porque….Kakarotto sigue con vida…

- Que?- dijeron, incluso Nereo.

- Eso es imposible- dijo el Dios.

- Entonces que me dices de eso, sabandija!- Vegeta señalo un punto, donde había un herido pero vivo Goku.

- IMPOSIBLE! Como logro sobrevivir!

- PAPA!- Milk salio despedida al encuentro de su adorado padre, lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Tranquila Milk, no me dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

- Lo se papá, solo que me asuste mucho.

- Vaya Kakarotto, eres resistente- el Dios estaba realmente sorprendido.

- No me llames así! Mi nombre es Goku!

- Como quieras….

- Sigamos- Goku se puso de pie con dificultad.

- Pero que dices idiota, si estas muy mal herido.

- Papá acá tienes una semilla- Milk iba a sacar la bolsa que contenía las semillas del ermitaño, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Nereo se la había quitado.

- No dejare que nadie se recupere!, todos deben morir!

- Devuélveme eso!

- Jajaj!- Nereo hizo una pequeña bola de energía con la cual destruyo la bolsa.

- Maldición!...discúlpame papá, no me di cuenta, fue muy veloz.

- No te preocupes hija.

- Estamos en problemas- dijo Gohan.

-Será que no podremos con este sujeto- dijo Trunks.

- Es hora de acabar con todo esto- El Dios Nereo levanto sus brazos, se vio un gran resplandor. Los guerreros cubrieron sus ojos por la cegadora luz, cuando pudieron recuperar la vista, ya no se encontraban en aquel lugar.

- Estamos…estamos en la Tierra!- dijo Goten.

- Regresamos, pero porque?- dijo Milk.

- Ustedes morirán junto con la Tierra!- se escucho al Dios.

- Que dijiste maldito!- grito Goku.

- Ya me canse de jugar con ustedes, acabare con todos de una buena vez!- el Dios comenzó a incrementar su ki monstruosamente, todo el planeta comenzó a temblar.

- Es….es impresionante!- dijo Trunks.

- Tiene un ki impresionable!- dijo Goten.

/

- Que pasa?- grito Chichi al sentir el temblor.

- La Tierra esta temblando!- dijo Bulma.

- Es…es el ki de ese sujeto, además siento los de mi papá, de mi abuelito y de los demás- dijo Pan.

- Como? Entonces regresaron a la Tierra?

- Mamá, vamos hay que ir a ayudarlos!- grito Pan.

- Espera Pan es peligroso!- dijo Videl, deteniéndola.

- Yo también quiero ir….- dijo Bulma.

- Y yo- le siguió Chichi.

- Pero….

- Mamá, se que no ayudaremos mucho, pero por lo menos lo habremos intentado.

- Esta bien, vamos!- dijo Videl. Pan iba a cargar a su abuela.

- Espera Pan, debo decirte que se volar.

- Lo dices enserio Chichi!- dijo Bulma.

- Así es, le dije a Goku que me enseñara.

- Que bien!

- Bueno vamos!- Pan cargo a Bulma y las cuatro se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia el lugar de la batalla.

/

El gran poder del Dios se hizo sentir, al fin había expulsado su verdadero poder.

- Estamos en problemas, mi padre esta herido, esto no se ve nada bien- dijo Gohan.

Los guerreros se colocaron en posición de pelea al ver descender a Nereo, nadie pudo creerlo, en un solo movimiento Nereo había golpeado a Gohan dejándolo caer de rodillas, sujetándose el estomago por el increíble dolor que sintió.

Goku y Vegeta se lanzaron hacia el monstruo, ambos lanzaban golpes pero el Dios los retenía sin ninguna dificultad. Golpeo la espalda de Vegeta, luego lo agarro de los cabellos, lanzándolo contra Goku, quien no lo vio venir, cayendo junto a Vegeta.

Milk veía como uno a uno iban cayendo sin resistencia, el Dios se posiciono delante de ella, sonrió, Milk no se movía, estaba paralizada, Nereo siguió sonriendo, luego desapareció, Milk no entendió nada, solo veía como su padre, sus hermanos, Vegeta, Trunks, nadie podía hacer nada contra ese monstruo, apretó sus puños, algo dentro suyo iba fluyendo, la ira se apoderaba de ella. Su padre le gritaba algo, pero no podía escucharlo, el tiempo se detuvo…

Vio explosiones, escucho gritos, pero no reaccionaba. lo ultimo que vio fue luchar a su hermano Goten y a Trunks, no pudiendo hacer mucho contra ese monstruo, esta vez sintió a su hermano mayor gritarle, pero Milk estaba en trance.

Nadie pudo entender nada, la explosión seso, también los gritos…Que ocurrió?...era simple de explicar, difícil de aceptar, dos grandes guerreros habían dejado de existir. Nereo había acabado con la vida de Trunks y de Goten.

Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta para Milk, que con lágrimas en sus ojos vio como ese monstruo golpeo a su hermano y a su amigo, para luego, con un gran poder, eliminarlos.

- No puede ser…- alcanzo a decir Milk, mientras la ira se mezclaba con las lagrimas. Pudo observar a su padre y a su hermano mayor, junto al cuerpo sin vida de Goten, Vegeta alado del cuerpo de Trunks. ¿Esto había sido su culpa?

- Si…si hubiera reaccionado antes esto….esto no hubiera ocurrido- por ultimo vio al Dios reír con malicia, disfrutando el momento. No pudo mas la furia la invadió, todo perdió sentido- primero Bra, ahora Goten y Trunks, esto jamás te lo perdonare!- Milk no lo retuvo mas, para ella el tiempo ya no transcurría, solo tenia una palabra en mente…venganza…hizo explotar todo el poder que se encontraba en su interior, alcanzando el nivel de SSJ2, pero este era distinto, su poder superaba por mucho al de su padre en SSJ3. El verdadero combate estaba a punto de comenzar…

No me matenn! Lo siento mucho por Trunks y Goten.

Milk expulso su verdadero poder, podrá acabar con aquel monstruo antes de que haya mas victimas? Eso en el próximo capitulo.

Gracias por su tiempo en leer mi historia.


	8. Ultima Esperanza, La Maquina del Tiempo

DBZ no me pertenece.

/

CAPTULO 7: LA TIERRA DESAPARECE, LA ULTIMA ESPERANZA LA MAQUINA DEL TIEMPO.

- Goten…- Goku se encontraba junto al cuerpo de su hijo, lloraba su perdida, mas sabiendo que no podía ser revivido- que le diré a Chichi…le prometí que regresaríamos, le prometí que protegería a nuestros hijos…Goten, hijo…- mas lagrimas salían de los ojos del guerrero.

- Cálmate padre, debemos ser fuertes- Gohan tranquilizaba a su padre, mientras lloraba también.

- Le prometí a tu madre que todos regresaríamos, se lo prometí, y ahora Goten esta muerto, mi hijo esta muerto!

- Lo se papá…lo se- Gohan abrazo a Goku, ambos llorando.

Vegeta se encontraba estático junto al cuerpo de Trunks.

- Trunks…- el príncipe no daba crédito a lo que veía, la perdida de sus dos hijos era mucho mas de lo que su orgullo pudo soportar, cayo de rodillas alado de su hijo, alzando su cuerpo, abrazándolo, apretándolo junto al suyo, tratando en vano de darle calor, sus lagrimas caían en el rostro de su hijo.

- Perdóname hijo, se que no fui el mejor padre, nunca demostré afecto alguno, pero se que sabias lo mucho que te quiero, perdóname Trunks…perdóname- siguió abrazando al cuerpo de su hijo. Como seguiría ahora? Que le diría a Bulma?, ella no lo soportaría, de eso estaba seguro- te quiero Trunks, siempre te quise hijo…

Pronto los tres saiyan sintieron una explosión muy grande, temiéndose lo peor se voltearon, solo para encontrarse con Milk convertida en súper-saiyajin 2. Goku en su dolor pudo esbozar una sonrisa por su hija.

- Al fin pudo expulsar su poder.

- Padre el poder de Milk es impresionante, pero no quiero que pelee, no soportaría que algo le sucediese.

- Gohan, esta vez tendremos que confiar en ella, estoy seguro y no me equivoque en pensar que Milk podría con ese sujeto.

- Como dices?

- Cuando la vi enfurecerse en la habitación del tiempo, supe que ella ganaría.

- Padre, la ira que la invade en este momento puede cegarla en otras cosas como…como me ocurrió a mi, recuerdas.

- Si algo sucediese, actuaremos, solo dejemos que pelee.

Vegeta llego junto a Goku y Gohan con Trunks en brazos, lo deposito alado de Goten quien también estaba alado de Bra.

- Lo siento mucho Vegeta- dijo Goku.

- No necesito tu lastima Kakarotto, ya no hay nada que hacer, solo espero que tu hija puede vencer a ese maldito- Vegeta limpiaba con su puño los últimos restos de lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Estoy seguro que podrá.

- Vaya niña tienes un poder asombroso, lo tenias bien oculto- le dijo el Dios.

- Cállate maldito! Te destruiré, no quiero oír tu asquerosa voz.

- Que vas a destruirme, jaja! No me hagas reír!- a decir verdad Nereo estaba realmente asustado por el poder que poseía Milk _"no me queda otra que destruir este planeta junto con ella"._

- Que tanto estas pensando, acaso ya te acobardaste, pues déjame decirte que no te dejare huir, pagaras cada dolor que nos cáusate, nunca te perdonare, este será tu fin!

- No pienso huir! Comencemos haber si realmente eres capas de destruirme como dices.

Nereo comenzó con el ataque, dio una patada, la cual fue detenida con el brazo por Milk, ella sonreía, esto hacia poner mas y mas furioso al Dios, quien salto hacia atrás y arremetió con todo sobre la joven, Milk no se quedo atrás avanzando también hacia Nereo, eran una gran cantidad de golpes que ambos se daban, Milk golpeo las costillas de Nereo quien cayo sobre unos cadáveres de animales, cuando se levanto sintió un fuerte dolor en el costado, producto del golpe. _"No pude ser que con tan solo un golpe me haya hecho tanto daño"_. Milk sonreía, lo haría sufrir todo lo que ella sufrió, lo haría sentir lo que es el verdadero terror, el sufrimiento que invadía su alma solo seria calmado con la venganza.

- Que te pasa? Ya te cansaste basura?- decía la joven en un tono que era mas bien de Vegeta.

- Cállate mocosa! Ni creas que me has ganado.

Desaparecieron, la velocidad de ambos era increíble, a la vista de cualquier persona común, seria imposible verlos, pero no para Goku y Vegeta, quienes seguían el combate muy serios, Gohan tenia un poco mas de dificultad para seguirlos, pero de todas formas los veía. El sonido de los golpes, la energía que despedían era sentida en todo el planeta.

/

- Que es eso?- dijo Bulma, mientras unas ráfagas las sacudían a todas.

- Se siente un gran poder!- dijo Videl, que con los años y al tener una familia guerrera, aprendió a sentirlo.

- Es…es mi tía!- dijo Pan.

- Que dices pan?- grito Chichi.

- Mi tía esta luchando con ese monstruo, es increíble tiene un poder impresionante!

- El monstruo!- dijo aun mas preocupada Chichi.

- No, mi tía Milk.

- Debemos apresurarnos, algo me dice que ocurrió una cosa terrible, y que aun no termina- dijo Chichi.

- Tu también lo sentiste, no?- le cuestiono Bulma. Chicha asintió. Pan no dijo nada, pero desde hacia un buen rato había dejado de sentir los ki de su tío Goten y el de Trunks, tampoco lograba sentir el de Bra, eso la inquieto mucho.

- Vamos mas rápido, Chichi si no pude ir mas rápido yo la cargare- le dijo Videl.

- Esta bien Videl, aceptare tu ayuda ya que estoy un tanto cansada- así Videl tomo a su suegra y ambas madre e hija incrementaron la velocidad.

/

- Esto es increíble, Milk es realmente fuete, pero ese monstruo le lleva ventaja- dijo Gohan.

- No! Tu hermana solo esta jugando con esa sabandija, rayos Kakarotto! Dile a tu hija que pelee enserio y que acabe de una buena vez con ese sujeto- decía Vegeta.

Goku solo observaba la pelea en silencio_, "vamos Milk reacciona, no te dejes cegar, acaba de una vez con el"_. Goku estaba inquieto, presentía que algo sucedería.

Milk atacaba al Dios, su rostro reflejaba una sonrisa retorcida, algo desencajaba ahí, porque no peleaba enserio? Ella sabia que debía acabar con ese sujeto lo antes posible, no darle tiempo a que reaccione, no sabia lo que era capas de hacer, pero algo dentro suyo le decía que ese sujeto debía morir lenta y dolorosamente, algo en su interior deseaba hacerlo sufrir lo que nunca imagino, acabar lentamente con su orgullo, acabar lentamente con sus sueños, como el lo había hecho, le había quitado a su hermano, la persona de su familia que mas la entendía, no sabia porque pero tenían una conexión especial, ni con sus padres a quienes adoraba con el alma, ni con su hermano mayor tenia esa conexión, esa fuerza especial que los unía. También había acabado con la vida de su mejor amiga, Bra, ella que a su manera la aceptaba, ella amaba a su amiga tal y como era, Bra era su confidente, conocía todos sus secretos, las alegrías, las tristezas, la conocía a la perfección, crecieron juntas, se habían jurado que nunca se separarían y ahora ese monstruo se la había arrebatado. Y por ultimo Trunks a quien consideraba un gran amigo, muchas veces Bra le había confesado que le gustaría que terminasen juntos, pero ella solo lo veía como un gran amigo, sentía mucho afecto por el, pero solo de amistad, le dolía su muerte tanto como la de Goten y Bra.

- Goten y Bra…- susurro, acordándose de que al final su amiga pudo tener el amor de su hermano, eso la lleno de felicidad, pero también de ira, ya que por culpa de ese monstruo no pudieron disfrutar de su amor. No, no podía acabar con el todavía, debía sufrir, debía arrepentirse de lo que hizo, lo haría suplicar perdón, suplicar por su vida, pero ella no lo perdonaría, acabaría con él.

- Sufrirás maldito!- Milk golpeo con fuerza el estomago de Nereo, quien se revolvía de dolor, solo podía sonreír al ver el sufrimiento de aquel monstruo. Lo agarro del brazo, dándole un rodillazo quebrándolo, Nereo grito con fuerza por el intolerable dolor que le produjo, nunca antes alguien le había hecho tanto daño con tan solo unos golpes, se maldijo en ese momento haber destruido las semillas del ermitaño.

- Hups! Creo que fui un poco brusca, no medí mi fuerza jajaja! Pero descuida aun no te destruiré, quiero divertirme contigo un poco mas- Milk hablaba de una forma que jamás hizo.

- Milk no digas tonterías! Acaba de una vez con ese sujeto! Tu eres la única que pude hacerlo!- le grito su padre.

- Que no diga tonterías? Este sujeto asesino a mi hermano y a mis amigos! Y tu dices que no diga tonterías…lo siento padre pero el debe sufrir por lo que hizo.

- No te confíes Milk, derrótalo ya!- Goku seguía gritando, pero Milk no le hizo caso, ella ya estaba decidida a divertirse con el, acabándolo poco a poco.

Goku se quedo inmóvil, miro a Gohan y este le comprendió. No, la historia no podía repetirse ¿o si?

- Eres una idiota, ni te creas que porque me quebraste el brazo me has derrotado- le dijo Nereo.

- A no? Bueno entonces sigamos con la batalla.

Milk se lanzo contra Nereo, quien como pudo esquivo el golpe, cuando se dio vuelta para quedar frente a ella, no estaba, Nereo buscaba con la vista a todas direcciones, un golpe en la cabeza lo sorprendió.

- Aquí estoy!- le dijo Milk mientras reía con fuerza ante la desesperación del Dios. Lo golpeo en el rostro, en el estomago, las costillas, no dejaba de golpearlo, agarro su cabello y lo arrojo con furia contra las montañas, lanzándole una potente bola de energía. El Dios no aparecía- sal de ahi imbecil! Se perfectamente que no estas muerto.

En el interior de los escombros se encontraba Nereo, muy herido.

- Debo acabar con esto pronto, sino ella lo hará por mi…- el Dios sintió unas presencias que se acercaban- perfecto…- salio de donde se encontraba y sonreía.

- Ríes para no llorar idiota- le dijo Milk.

- Yo no moriré, ustedes son los que desaparecerán!- en ese momento llegaron Chichi y las demás.

- Oh no! Que hacen ellas aquí?- dijo Gohan. El Dios comenzó a acumular gran cantidad de energía.

- Que pretendes hacer?- milk aun no se había percatado de la presencia de loas recién llegadas. Nereo sonreía maliciosamente, la energía se incrementaba a una velocidad increíble.

- NO PUEDE SER!- grito Vegeta, Milk se giro a verlo y es ahí cuando pudo ver a su madre y a las demás.

- Que hacen ellas aquí?

- Ahora desapareceré la Tierra junto con todos!- la energía se hizo gigantesca, Milk abrió los ojos como plato, ahora lo comprendía, o eso pensaba, iba a arrojar esa energía contra la Tierra.

- Detente ahora!- le grito Milk. Nereo reía desquiciadamente, Goku, Vegeta y Gohan veían con horror lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Pero Nereo no la arrojo contra la Tierra directamente, sino que lo hizo donde se encontraban Chichi.

- Noo! MALDITO!- Milk junto sus manos he hizo un súper kame-hame-ha, el poder destructor acabo con Nereo, pero no pudo detener la inmensa bola la cual se dirigía a una velocidad impresionante sobre la Tierra. Goku, Vegeta y Gohan volaron a toda velocidad para tratar entre los tres de detener la energía. Chichi quien vio como esa energía acabaría con todos, tomo a Bulma del brazo.

- Bulma tu debes sobrevivir y ayudar a mi hija a recuperar las esferas del dragón para revivir a la gente y a la Tierra.

- Pero Chichi…- no pudo decir mas, porque fue arrojada lejos de ahí.

Goku y los demás trataron de detener la bola de energía, pero todo fue en vano, la energía los arrastro a ellos junto con Chichi y los demás, golpeado contra la Tierra, la cual comenzó con grandes catástrofes, en toda su superficie.

- NOOOO!- grito Milk, por la impotencia, cayo al suelo de rodillas y se vio sola, donde pronto ella también desaparecería. Había sido una tonta, comprendió en ese momento el significado de sus extraños sueños, pero ya era tarde, no les había hecho caso y ahora estaba sola. De pronto alguien la tomo del brazo- BULMA!

- Milk debemos darnos prisa, la tierra no tardara en explotar, llévame lo mas rápido a mi casa, ahí te daré una nave donde iras a Namek y juntaras las esferas para reconstruir la tierra y revivir a todos.

- Bulma…eso será imposible.

- Porque lo dices?

- Porque ese monstruo acabo no solo con la vida de Dende, sino también con la del patriarca de Namek.

- No pude ser! Ahora que haremos?

- Lo siento…esto es mi culpa!- milk comenzó a llorar.

- No te culpes Milk.

- Todos están muertos, la tierra explotara, si Bulma es mi culpa, yo lo sabía y no le preste atención…

- Lo sabias?...- se cayo un segundo- YA SE! Grito de repente.

- Que sucede?

- Vamos no hay tiempo que perder, vamos lo mas rápido a Capsule Corp.

- Esta bien- Milk tomo a Bulma y voló a toda velocidad, llegando unos cuantos minutos después a la casa de bulma.

- Espérame aquí, regreso enseguida- Bulma entro a toda prisa dentro de su casa. Milk observaba con lágrimas la destrucción que se generaba en todo el planeta, fuego, lluvia, tormentas, terremotos, todo acabaría pronto.

- Aquí esta, toma- dijo Bulma.

- Que es eso?

- Es la capsula que contiene la maquina del tiempo.

- La maquina del tiempo?- pregunto incrédula Milk.

- Si debes viajar y reunir las esferas para reconstruir esta época, sube no hay tiempo que perder- Bulma presiono la capsula arrojándola al suelo, apareciendo la nave.

- Crees que se podrá? Ese sujeto apareció porque hubo una ruptura en el espacio-tiempo, no crees que es peligroso?

- Dime Milk, que mas tenemos por perder?... Anda sube, yo la programare para unos meses atrás, te enseñare- Bulma presiona el botón que abre la compuerta, Milk sube a la nave, Bulma la enciende y le estaba a punto de explicar como funciona cunado un rayo le atraviesa el pecho matándola. Bulma cae desplomada al suelo.

- Bulmaaa!- Milk observo con horror quien había hecho eso, era Nereo- no pude ser! Yo te mate!- Milk no caía de su asombro. Nereo estaba muy mal herido, casi no podía sostenerse en pie, pero estaba vivo.

- Te dije estupida, todos morirán aquí!

- Milk estaba atónita y para colmo no sabia utilizar la maquina.

- Me arriesgare, no dejare que este mundo desaparezca- comenzó a apretar los botones, hasta que la compuerta se cerro, unos ruidos salieron de la maquina y esta se elevo.

- No te dejare huir!- Nereo arrojo una rayo de energía contra la maquina, pero antes de que hiciera contacto, esta desapareció- maldita sea desapareció! Bueno eso ya no tiene importancia, mejor me voy de aquí antes de que explote, tengo que recuperarme- Nereo desapareció.

La tierra colisiono haciendo una gran explosión en el espacio, luego todo fue calma. El planeta Tierra había dejado de existir.

/

Milk se siente culpable por no haberle hecho caso a sus extraños sueños, podrá regresar en el tiempo y revertir esta terrible situación? Eso lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo.

Bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Gracias por su tiempo en leer mi historia.


	9. Un Viaje por el Pasado

CAPITULO 8: UN VIAJE POR EL PASADO

La nave aterrizo en una zona bastante montañosa, Milk abrió la compuerta de la nave, bajándose de ella, cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

- Maldición, maldición!- repetía una y otra vez, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, golpeando reiteradas veces el suelo llegando a lastimar su puño. No parecía importarle.

- Todo esto fue mi culpa, debí haber acabado con ese sujeto cuando tuve la oportunidad- las lagrimas caían mojando el suelo- MALDITA SEA!, mi padre y mi hermano se sacrificaron en vano por mi culpa…..papá perdóname!...mi mundo, mi familia, mis amigos….toda esa gente inocente…..ya no existe.

La joven no dejaba de llorar y culparse, se sentó en el suelo juntando sus rodillas, hundiendo la cabeza en ellas.

- Que haré ahora, ni siquiera se en que época estoy, debo….debo encontrar ayuda….papá, mamá, hermanos les juro que esto no se va a quedar así, prometo arreglar mi error, y acabar con ese sujeto- la joven se puso de pie decidida a encontrar una solución para su mundo- y si ese maldito ya destruyo el universo mismo? No, no! Eso no puede suceder…debo darme prisa.

Milk pensó un momento lo que iba hacer, hasta que algo la paralizo y se giro hacia su derecha.

- Ese ki…ese ki es de mi papá, en esa dirección esta el ki de mi papá! De seguro se encuentra ahí- la joven emprendió el vuelo hacia la dirección en donde había sentido le ki- papá…..ya cause esto, pero te prometo que lo solucionare.

Milk volaba a toda velocidad, preocupada de que podía llegar a pasar, que le diría a su padre, además de que no se encontraba solo sentía otros ki, entre ellos el de su hermano y el de Vegeta, además de uno muy fuerte.

- Que le diré? Espero que no haya viajado mucho tiempo atrás…

Milk iba llegando al lugar, entonces decidió descender e ir corriendo así no se percataban de su presencia. Corrió a gran velocidad hasta divisar el lugar donde se encontraban, se escondió entre unas montañas. Efectivamente ahí estaba su padre y su hermano mayor, pero más chico, cuando se giro vio una plataforma, un sujeto con una fuerza increíble y enfrente estaba….

- Mister Satán!...no puede ser! Llegue hasta el torneo de Cell, justo a esta época tenia que venir, maldición! tanto retrocedí en el tiempo…bueno no me queda otra, tendré que actuar, no puedo perder el tiempo- Milk emprendió el vuelo hacia el lugar con los nervios de que podría llegar a suceder- primero acabare con ese Cell, no tengo tiempo para perder viendo como mi padre muere y Gohan destruye al monstruo…pero estaría cambiando la historia, bueno ya no importa, debo reconstruir mi mundo, además…creo que en esta época mama y Goten me lo agradecerán.

Milk descendió colocándose en un costado de la plataforma, observo un rato a su padre con gran angustia, después miro a Cell, que tenia cara de sorprendido ante su presencia, como todos los demás.

- Chichi?- dijo Goku sorprendido.

- Esa es mi mamá?- esta vez hablo Gohan.

- Pues se parece mucho a tu esposa Goku- le dijo Krilin.

- Pero no puede ser Chichi, su ki es distinto, Chichi no sabe volar y además, ella se ve mas joven.

- Porque esa joven se parece tanto a mi mamá?...

- Goku es igual a como se veía Chichi en el torneo de artes marciales donde le propusiste casamiento- dijo Yamcha.

- Es cierto!- dijo Goku.

Milk oía todo lo que decían_, "es cierto me había olvidado de mi parecido con mi mamá",_ pensó, pero antes de aclarar debía derrotar a Cell, escuchaba la cantidad de tonterías que Satán le decía pero como haría? La gente era feliz sabiendo que Mister Satán era el salvador de la Tierra, además el ayudo en varias oportunidades y a decir verdad Milk lo apreciaba.

- Señor Satán- comenzó a hablar Milk, todos voltearon a verla- déjeme pelear a mi Señor Satán, yo soy una discípula suya y nada me honraría mas que demostrar el gran maestro que es usted.

- Escuchaste dijo que es discípula de Mister Satán- le dijo Krilin a Goku.

- Que eres mi discípula, pero yo no te recuerdo- le dijo Satán.

- Se que para llegar a ser su discípula numero uno tengo que entrenar mucho, pero déjeme decirle que lo he hecho, gracias a usted soy muy fuerte, por eso le ruego que me deje demostrarle al mundo lo grande que es usted como maestro, ya que si logro derrotar a ese monstruo será gracias a usted _"maldición las tonterías que tengo que decir"._

- Vaya Mister Satán, esta jovencita lo estima mucho- le dijo el periodista que se encontraba ahí.

- Esta bien jovencita, dejare que pelees con el.

- Muchas gracias maestro- Mister Satán se sentía realmente alagado por las palabras de aquella joven, se baja del cuadrilátero y Milk procede a subir.

- Demuestra que eres digna de ser mi discípula.

- Si señor_…"si supieras quien soy_"…- Milk observo por un momento a su padre, quien la miraba con detenimiento, sorprendido del parecido a su esposa- tu ultimas palabras bicho feo- le dijo a Cell y este no respondió- no tengo tiempo para perder contigo, así que acabemos de una vez- Milk golpeo a Cell quien voló unos metros pero antes de caerse floto.

- Jajaj! Eres bastante resistente bicho- todos estaban sorprendidos, ese golpe había sido muy fuerte y nadie podía creer que esa niña tuviera tal fuerza_. "Debo destruirlo cuanto antes…AH! 18! Me había olvidado de 18, Gohan me contó en una ocasión que el golpeo muy fuerte el estomago de Cell y la expulso, debo hacerlo no es justo para Krilin quedarse solo y mucho menos que ni 18 ni Maron no existan, debo salvar a mi mundo pero no debo destruir este_".

- Vas a quedarte ahí parada, ese golpe si fue duro niña- le dijo Cell.

- Y este será peor- Milk se lanzo contra Cell dándole una tremenda paliza, el androide no podía siquiera defenderse.

- No puede ser! Esto no puede estar pasando, se supone que soy un ser perfecto!

- Pues parece que no eres tan perfecto después de todo- Milk desapareció y apareció delante de Cell, quien se horrorizo de la joven, ella le sonrió y le dio un fuerte y certero golpe en el estomago.

- Es increíble, esa niña esta acabando con Cell- decía incrédulo Krilin.

- Es impresionante _"quien será?_- pensó Goku.

Todos miraron sorprendidos, Cell se revolvía del dolor, pronto su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, cuando no pudo retenerla mas y arrojo a 18.

- Es 18! Cell a expulsado a 18!- grito Krilin. Cell no podía creerlo, su cuerpo se estaba regresando a como era antes de absorber a 18.

- Encárgate de ella- dijo Milk, arrojándole a una desmayada 18, a Krilin, este la tomo en brazos- bueno es hora de acabar con la basura.

Milk acumulo una gran cantidad de energía, la cual la arrojo contra Cell, este no pudo aunque quisiera retenerla y se desintegro en la energía, haciéndose polvo también la célula que le servia para reconstruirse. Había acabado con el monstruo Cell.

Todos tenían los ojos como plato, era imposible! Ese sujeto era el mas poderoso enemigo al cual se hubieran enfrentado y esa niña lo había derrotado sin ninguna dificultad.

- Es increíble, usted ha derrotado a Cell, puede decir algunas palabras- le dijo el periodista.

- Ya les dije que si yo lo derrotaba era gracias al señor Mister Satán, el héroe aquí es él. Milk se volteo y camino en dirección hacia los guerreros z.

- Hola- saludo Milk. Nadie le contesto, todos estaban aun sorprendidos por lo que acababan de ver.

- Chi…Chichi?- dijo al fin Goku. Milk le sonrió, era inevitable, ella era el calco de su madre cuando joven.

- Disculpe, pero ese no es mi nombre- dijo Milk.

- Lo siento, es que te pareces mucho a mi…

- A su esposa?

- Si! Como lo sabes?

- Tengo que pedirles un favor, necesito las esferas del dragón- dijo Milk.

- Y para que las quieres?- le interrogo Piccolo.

- Es que…bueno las necesito para reconstruir mi mundo.

- Tu mundo? Que no eres de este planeta?- Goku estaba sumamente confundido.

- No, no quise decir eso, si soy de la Tierra, lo que pasa es…- Milk no sabia si contar o no lo que ocurrió.

- Habla dinos de donde vienes!- le grito Vegeta. Definitivamente había una gran diferencia entre este Vegeta y el que ella conocía.

- Calma Vegeta, déjala tranquila, debe estar nerviosa, no es así?- le dijo Goku. Milk se contuvo de abrazarlo, tener a su padre enfrente era demasiado lindo.

- Lo siento, les contare todo, yo…yo vine en la maquina del tiempo, justo antes de que la Tierra explotara, por lo que necesito las esferas para reconstruirla.

- Vienes del mismo futuro que Trunks?- le dijo su padre quien al parecer no entendía bien el asunto.

- No pa…Señor Goku, yo vengo de esta línea temporal- Krilin fue el único que se percato de que la joven estuvo a punto de llamarlo papá _"ya veo, y claro como no me di cuenta antes, es fuerte y además es idéntica a Chichi, ella es la hija de Goku_".

- Pero que paso? Porque se destruyo el planeta?- le pregunto Gohan.

- Bueno hubo un enemigo muy poderoso, al cual no le pudimos derrotar, todos fueron asesinados, mis padres mis hermanos, mis amigos…yo logre sobrevivir y con la ayuda de Bulma quien me dio la maquina del tiempo pude venir, la verdad no era mi intención venir a esta época, yo no sabia manejar la maquina, Bulma me estaba explicando hasta…hasta que ese monstruo la mato, yo apreté los botones sin saber bien que hacia, fue entonces que aparecí en esta época.

- Vaya….

- Por favor ayúdenme- Milk no pudo mas y se abrazo a Goku llorando- por favor ayúdame….papá- esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, que solo fue percibido por el agudo oído de Piccolo.

- Que?

- Que te sucede Piccolo?

- No, na…nada, olvídalo.- Goku separo lentamente a Milk.

- Te ayudaremos, no te preocupes.

- Gracias, gracias!

- Pero dime, cual es tu nombre?

- Mi nombre? Este…..

- No nos puedes decir verdad.

- Yo creo que no puedes esconder más lo que esta tan claro- hablo Krilin.

- Es que no se si debo- dijo Milk percatándose de que Krilin se había dado cuenta de quien era.

- De que hablas Krilin?- dijo Goku.

- Hay Goku tu realmente eres un despistado, es mas que obvio!

- No entiendo…- todos abrieron los ojos como plato dándose cuenta de que quería decir Krilin.

- Que esa niña es tu hija idiota!- le grito Piccolo.

- QUEEEE?- Milk solo agacho la cabeza, su padre si que era lento en ciertas cosas.

- Eso…eso es cierto? Tu eres mi hermana?- le dijo Gohan.

- Así…así es, mi nombre es Milk y soy hija de Goku y Chichi.

- Claro por eso eres idéntica a ella- dijo Goku- vaya me dejaste sorprendido, tendré un niña, bueno Chichi estará contenta- reía Goku con su mano detrás de su cabeza.

- Yo no debería haber cambiado esta época, porque…

- Espera un momento. La interrumpió Goku.

- Que sucede?

- Vos dijiste que ese monstruo había acabado con TUS hermanos…

- Si eso dije, yo soy tu tercera hija.

- AAAAHHH!- Goku cae de espaldas.

- Disculpa, yo no debería ser quien te diera esta noticia, sino mi madre, también no debería estar cambiando la historia así, pero lo pensé bien y mi hermano, tiene derecho de nacer y tener sus primeros años de vida junto a su padre.

- No te entiendo.

- Mi madre ya esta embarazada de tu segundo hijo.

- Enserio!

- Así es, ella aun no lo sabe, por eso te pido que no digas nada hasta que ella se entere y te lo cuente.

- Si esta bien, pero que quisiste decir con lo anterior.

- Esta batalla fue mas dura de lo que pensaron, Cell les dio muchos problemas, al final Gohan fue quien derroto a Cell.

- Yo?

- Así es hermano, pero tu, padre, vos te sacrificaste y morirías en esta batalla, luego te quedarías en el otro mundo entrenando por siete años.

- No puedo creer lo que cuentas- dijo Goku.

- No es ilógico de pensar, o no padre? Por eso digo que Goten tiene derecho a crecer junto a su padre, disculpa por intervenir así en la historia pero mi hermano tiene el mismo derecho que tuvimos Gohan y yo al crecer con un padre vivo.

- Lo siento- se disculpo Goku.

- Yo no te estoy reprochando nada papa, se que tuviste tus razones, jamás me enfadaría contigo, mucho menos Goten- Goku le sonrió, aun no podía creer que esa niña que tenia enfrente, sea su hija y que Chichi estuviera embarazada, en realidad la noticia lo alegro mucho.

- Bueno, ahora que saben la verdad, necesito su ayuda, necesito recuperar mi mundo cuanto antes y destruir a ese maldito que se atrevió a matar a mi familia y a mis amigos.

- Y dime tu y Trunks, son amigos?- le dijo Krilin picaramente.

- Bueno si, pero en realidad el y Goten son mas amigos, son inseparables, yo soy mas amiga de Br….

- De quien?

- No importa, ya hable demasiado.

- Entonces eso quiere decir que tu y Trunks son novios!

- Pero que dices! Nada de eso, él solo es mi amigo a mi no me gusta!- dijo Milk cruzándose de brazos en una típica pose de Chichi, luego miro a Mirai Trunks- sin ofender…

- Jeje! No hay problema.

- Que no estaban hablando de él?- pregunto Goku. Todos cayeron de espalda, estilo anime.

- Pero papá esto es el colmo, como puedes pensar que el Trunks del que estamos hablando sea él, yo me refiero…al Trunks que en esta época debe ser recién un bebe…ashh!

- Jajaj! Eres igual a Chichi cuando se enfada, sin dudas eres su hija.

- Oye Milk, dijiste que mi mama ya esta embarazada, no?- hablo Gohan.

- Si eso dije.

- Pero creo que no te diste cuenta de que lo nombraste, dijiste Goten, así se llamara mi hermanito.

- Vaya creo que se me escapo ese detalle, pero bueno no hay mucha diferencia.

- Vaya Goku quien te ha visto amigo, tres hijos!- le dijo yamcha.

- Jeje! Si bueno, es que a Chichi le encantan los niños y a mi me gusta hacerlos así que….

- PAPAAA!- gritaron Gohan y Milk a la vez muy avergonzados.

- Que? Que dije.

- Tú no cambias- le dijo Krilin. Y todos rieron.

Milk, quien por un momento había olvidado su dolor, rió junto a los demás, pero pronto su rostro se torno serio de nuevo.

- Padre por favor ayúdame a buscar las esferas del dragón

- Claro que si Milk, no te preocupes, pero quiero que me cuentes lo que sucedió.

- Si esta bien, el sujeto al que nos enfrentamos se llama Nereo y es el Dios de la oscuridad, pero eso no es lo más sorprendente, sino que este Dios fue quien creo al planeta Vejita, junto a la raza saiyajin.

- QUE?- dijeron todos.

- Así es, todo paso muy rápido…..- Milk fue contando todo cerca de este monstruo, desde la primera vez que lo vieron hasta la explosión de la Tierra, omitiendo varios detalles, como la presencia de Bra. A medida que Milk contaba lo ocurrido, las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, apretando sus puños con fuerza, recordando lo sucedido - ….la energía impacto sobre la Tierra, tardo unos minutos en explotar, fue lo suficiente para que Bulma me encontrara y bueno lo demás ya lo saben…- Milk seguía llorando- Maldición! Fui una estupida! Todo fue mi culpa!.

- Cálmate Milk, te ayudaremos y todo volverá a ser como antes, ya lo veras- le dijo Goku.

- Solo espero que se pueda pedir ese deseo.

- Bueno eso pronto lo averiguaremos, vamos a casa.

- No, no quiero que mama me vea, seria demasiado para ella, no quiero intervenir más en la historia.

- Lo entiendo, en ese caso iré por Bulma y el radar ya regreso- Goku se transporto a la casa de Bulma.

- Bulmaaa!- Grito Goku.

- Goku? Que haces aquí? Donde esta Trunks y Vegeta?

- Cálmate Bulma, todos estamos bien, Cell ya fue derrotado.

- Enserio! Pero eso es muy bueno, quien lo destruyo, fuiste tu?

- No, no fui yo, Bulma necesito el radar del dragón.

- El radar? Y para que?

- Si, luego te explicare todo, ahora tengo prisa.

- Esta bien, ya lo traigo- Bulma lo busco- aquí lo tienes.

- Gracias, bueno me voy, adiós- Goku desapareció, y regreso donde estaban los demás.

- Bueno aquí lo tienes Milk.

- Gracias papa, pero no me acompañaras?

- Yo? Bueno es que muero de hambre jeje!- que te parece si Gohan te acompaña.

- Por mi encantado- dijo el joven.

- Esta bien, vamos Gohan, no hay tiempo que perder.

- Que tengas suerte y cuando las reúnan todas, nos reuniremos para llamar a Sheng Long en Kame-House.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos entonces- Gohan y Milk salieron volando.

- Esto es increíble, no puedo creer aun que esa niña sea tu hija Goku- Dijo Ten.

- Yo tampoco, pero a decir verdad estoy contento, se ve que es muy fuerte.

- Si pero no deberíamos confiarnos tanto, nos oculto muchas cosas- dijo Vegeta.

- Si Vegeta, pero eso es lógico, es seguro que han ocurrido muchos cambios, no lo crees, además cuantos años debe tener, de seguro unos 15- dijo Krilin.

- Es cierto, no le pregunte su edad y de que época vino- dijo Goku- bueno después se lo preguntare, por lo pronto me iré a casa.

- Si yo también me voy- dijo Krilin.

- Nosotros también- dijeron Ten y Chaoz.

Vegeta no dijo nada y salio volando.

- Ese Vegeta siempre tan serio- dijo Goku.

- Yo iré a Capsule corp. y mañana regresare a mi tiempo- dijo Mirai Trunks.

- Esta bien, que tengas mucha suerte Trunks, estoy seguro que ahora si podrás derrotar a esos androides- le dijo Goku.

- Si, es lo que mas deseo, bueno me retiro.

Y así cada quien tomo un rumbo.


	10. El Deseo y la Batalla Final

Bueno, les traigo un nuevo capitulo, la historia esta a punto de terminar, espero les guste.

DBZ no me pertenece.

/

CAPITULO 9: EL DESEO Y LA BATALLA FINAL.

- Dime Milk, cuantos años tienes?- le pregunto Gohan mientras volaban hacia donde se encontraba la primera esfera.

- Pues tengo 16 años.

- Vaya! Hasta eres mayor que yo.

- Jaja! Si pero solo porque no estoy en mi época, sino tu serias el mayor Gohan y por mucho.

- Jeje! Si, y te puedo hacer otra pregunta?

- Claro, mientras pueda contestarte…

- Dime…soy…soy buen hermano?- Milk vio el tierno e inocente rostro de su hermano que por mucho que creciera no cambiaria jamás, y le sonrió, no importa donde ni cuando el era el mejor hermano del mundo.

- Claro que si! Eres el mejor! Tu y Goten son únicos siempre me cuidaron mucho, a mi y a Bra…

- Quien es Bra?- Milk se dio cuenta de que había hablado de mas.

- Bueno…ella…

- No tienes que contarme si no quieres, pero puedes confiar en mí.

- Si lo se, bueno Bra es mi mejor amiga, tenemos la misma edad, crecimos juntas y prácticamente hacemos todo juntas…

- Que bueno que tengas una amiga así, y a ella la conociste en el colegio o donde?

- No, bueno si vamos al mismo colegio, pero nos conocemos desde muy pequeñas, nuestras familias son amigas desde hace mucho…

- Enserio? No recuerdo que nuestros padres tengan amistades así, viven en las montañas también?

- No…

- Creo que estoy preguntando de mas, no?

- Jeje! No es que no quiera decirte Gohan, pero te sorprenderías…

- Hay vamos Milk, ni que fuera hija de Bulma y Vegeta…!- Gohan comenzó a reír. Milk tenía una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- Pues…este… si son ellos…

- Queee?

- Te dije que te sorprenderías, aunque no lo creas Vegeta cambio mucho con el tiempo, él y mi papá son buenos amigos, aunque el señor Vegeta no lo reconozca se que es así.

- No lo puedo creer, realmente es sorprendente lo que dices, porque a decir verdad, recién estoy asimilando la idea de que el bebe que tuvo Bulma sea de Vegeta y que resultara ser Trunks, y ahora esto…

- Si Bra y el mismo Trunks me han dicho en varias ocasiones que en esta época la relación de ellos dos no era muy estable, pero yo se que se quieren mucho. Por favor Gohan mantén esto en el más absoluto secreto.

- Claro, puedes confiar en mí. También habías dicho que Trunks y Goten son amigos, no?

- Sii! Esos dos no se separan nunca, hasta hacían citas con chicas juntos, desde muy pequeños son inseparables así como Bra y yo…

- Ya veo… sabes estoy muy contento por tener un hermanito, ya no puedo esperar para que mama lo descubra, no se si podré contenerme.

- debes hacerlo Gohan!

- Claro, lo se, pero el que me preocupa es papá, es capas de que algo se le escape sin querer, sabes como es de distraído.

- Es cierto! Papá es bastante descuidado, bueno confiemos en que pueda mantener la boca cerrada jeje!

- Si, mira Milk! Aquí es el lugar, la esfera debe estar por aquí- ambos descendieron en busca de la esfera.

- De acuerdo!

/

Goku llego a su hogar, estaba mas feliz que de costumbre y eso se debía a que regresaría a su casa con su esposa. _"Como pude ausentarme siete años"_ pensaba recordando lo que Milk le había contado.

- Chichi ya llegue!- grito Goku abriendo la puerta.

- Goku eres tu?- su mujer salio corriendo a su encuentro, abrazándolo muy fuerte- que bueno que estés aquí, me preocupe tanto.

- Lo siento si te preocupamos, pero Cell ya fue derrotado y como te lo prometí, aquí estamos.

- Y Gohan? Donde esta mi niño?- decía mientras miraba para todos lados, buscando a su hijo.

- No te preocupes, Gohan solo fue a buscar las esferas del dragón, cuando las reúna, él volverá.

- Esta bien Goku, mientras ambos estén sanos y con vida.

- Pero que dices Chichi.

- Es que desde que se fueron, tuve un presentimiento feo en mi pecho, como si algo malo pasaría con alguno de ustedes.

- Bueno ya puedes dejar esas ideas malas, porque estamos aquí, contigo- Goku abraza a su esposa con total cariño, y le deposita un dulce beso en los labios.

- Si, lo se, y estoy muy contenta por eso- le dijo volviéndolo a besar.

- Sabes Chichi, creo que es hora de darle a Gohan un hermanito- le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos y acariciando su vientre, que bien sabia él que su hijo ya estaba ahí.

- Enserio lo dices!

- Pero por supuesto! Que no quieres?- le dijo medio triste.

- Claro que quiero! Es que esto es mucha casualidad, porque….creo que puedo estar embarazada!- Goku sonrió, observando la felicidad de su esposa, realmente era una mujer muy bella, la MAS bella, por lo menos para él.

- Esperemos, pero por si acaso…- el saiyan tomo en brazos a su esposa y se dirigió al cuarto que compartían desde que se habían casado, ese cuarto que era testigo del más puro y sincero amor.

/

- Mira Gohan, aquí esta la quinta esfera!- le gritaba Milk desde el lago.

- Que bien!

- Ya solo faltan dos esferas más y podremos pedir el deseo.

- Si, sabes, cuando te vayas te voy a extrañar mucho hermana.

- no te pongas triste Gohan, recuerda que pronto nacerá Goten y bueno yo también naceré en algunos años.

- Si tienes razón.

- yo solo quiero regresar y volver a ver a mi familia, a mis amigos…

- Ya veras que todo se solucionara, podrán derrotar a ese monstruo y todo será como antes.

- Espero que así sea Gohan, extraño mucho a mi familia, y de solo pensar que todos murieron por mi culpa…

- No digas eso Milk, no fue tu culpa, vos solo quisiste vengar la muerte de tus seres queridos, eso es algo muy noble.

- Gracias Gohan, tu siempre tuviste las palabras para animarme.

- Jeje! Dime algo…porque mi padre se tuvo que sacrificar contra Cell, si tú dijiste que yo fui quien lo derroto, no lo entiendo.

- Bueno creo que cometimos el mismo error.

- Hmm? No comprendo.

- Cuando lograste expulsar todo tu poder, te confiaste mucho, entonces Cell tuvo una oportunidad y no dudo en querer autodestruirse para acabar con la Tierra.

- Ya veo…entonces fue mi culpa…

- No pienses en eso Gohan, fue una decisión de papá, el jamás pensó en que fue tu culpa, estaba y esta muy orgulloso de vos.

- Pero entonces, como dices que acabe con el.

- Es que increíblemente Cell sobrevivió y tu luchaste con todas tus fuerzas y lograste derrotarlo.

- Ahora comprendo, pero lo que no entiendo es porque no quiso ser revivido…

- Ni yo lo se, pero ahora no vale la pena pensar el ello, el esta aquí y tu y Goten crecerán a su lado.

- Si, y eso te lo debemos a ti Milk.

- Fue por casualidad, ya les dije que yo no debería haber aparecido en esta época, y mucho menos cambiar la historia de ese modo.

- Pero te doy las gracias igual, y bueno, vamos a buscar esas dos esferas que faltan!

- Si vamos Gohan!

Las siete esferas ya estaban reunidas, Gohan fue a buscar a su padre, para ir a Kame-House. Milk se quedo esperándolos cerca de la casa, junto al lago en el que por tantos años su familia pasaba días de felicidad, en algún picnic o solo el hecho de buscar un pez para la cena.

- Es increíble, este lugar se ve exactamente igual al de mi época- se decía a si misma, maravillada de que, a pesar del transcurso de los años, ese sitio conservara su belleza natural y la paz que en ella existía.

Gohan llego a su casa, siendo recibido en un cariñoso abrazo por parte de su madre.

- Ya mamá, que estoy bien, no me ocurrió nada malo.

- Lo se hijo, pero igual me llena de alegría el solo verte.

- Y bien Gohan, ya juntaron todas las esferas?- le pregunto Goku.

- Si papá, ya están todas reunidas.

- Juntaron?- que no habías ido tu solo?- le pregunto Chichi.

- Hee…este…no, él fue…fue con….con Piccolo, si así es, fue con Piccolo- decía nervioso Goku.

- Ashh! No me gusta que te juntes con Piccolo, así terminaras por convertirte en rebelde.

- Lo siento mamá, pero el señor Piccolo no es ningún rebelde, el es mi maestro.

- Hablando de maestros, es hora de que t pongas al corriente con tus estudios Gohan- decía en tono autoritario.

- Chichi te prometo que gohan estudiara mucho, pero antes debemos ir a Kame-House y pedir un deseo- le dijo Goku.

- Y cual es ese deseo?

- Hee….

- Bueno en realidad no me interesa, vayan lo antes posible, para que regresen pronto- Goku suspiro aliviado, no le gustaba ocultarle cosas a su mujer, y mucho menos mentirle.

- Bueno vamonos Gohan, regresaremos pronto Chichi.

- Cuídense y denle mis saludos al Maestro Roshi- les grito viendo como emprendían vuelo. Goku y Gohan salieron en dirección donde se encontraba Milk.

- Papá….- a Milk se le escapo una lagrima, recordar lo sucedido era demasiado duro para ella, se sentía tan culpable, aunque le dijeran que no había sido su culpa, esa humillación no podía sacársela, esa estupida sed de venganza que la cegó, no reacciono a tiempo, acabando con ese sujeto cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Todo había salido mal, la Tierra ya no existía, todos sus seres queridos estaban muertos, tuvo que viajar en el tiempo, llegando a una época que no debía, cambiando la historia de la misma.

- Soy una inútil…al final si debo haber decepcionado a todos- milk lloraba, se sentía tan desgraciada, y nada podría sacarle ese sentimiento de culpa que la estaba matando- además…no se si se podrá cumplir el deseo, si no se puede, estoy perdida y preferiría morir, no lo soportaría….- tomo su cabeza con las manos, llorando.

Goku y Gohan descendieron donde se encontraba Milk, y vieron con gran pena la escena que estaba viviendo, parecía una niña perdida en un mundo que no conoce, sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir de esos ojos que ya no transmitían nada, su brillo había desaparecido.

- Milk?- se animo a hablar Goku.

Ella se dio vuelta encontrándose con su padre y su hermano, estaba tan metida en sus propios remolinos que no se dio cuenta de sus presencias.

- Es hora?- dijo incorporándose y limpiando sus lagrimas.

- Estas bien hermana?- Gohan se veía sumamente triste y preocupado por ella.

- Lo estaré, no te preocupes.

- Ya veras hija que todo se solucionara, vamos!- le dijo Goku con animo.

A Milk le dio una inmensa paz en su interior escucharlo, pero ella deseaba reencontrarse con su padre, porque a pesar de que era el mismo Goku solo que mas joven, no era quien la conocía, quien la había criado con tanto amor.

Los tres emprendieron vuelo hacia la pequeña isla donde vivía Roshi, quien ya estaba al tanto de toda la situación, pues Krilin se lo había contado. Y ahí estaba él, esperando junto al viejo, la llegada de Goku y sus hijos, también llegaron Yamcha, Tein y Chaoz. Después de un rato ya estaban todos, Goku y los demás estaban frente a las esferas, Krilin fue quien invoco al Dios Dragón.

El cielo se oscureció y de las esferas apareció Sheng-Long.

- Cuales son sus deseos, solo puedo cumplirles dos- dijo el imponente Dragón.

- Ah! Ahora son dos- dijo Goku- veamos, Sheng Long, queremos que reconstruyas la Tierra, la cual exploto en el futuro 22 años después de esta época, es posible?

- Ese deseo es muy difícil, veré que puedo hacer- los ojos del Dragón brillaron por unos minutos, los cuales parecieron eternos para Milk.

- Listo, les he cumplido ese deseo, cual es el próximo.

- SII!- gritaron todos los presentes de alegría.

- Milk si se pudo, debes estar muy contenta!- le dijo Gohan.

- Si hermano estoy muy feliz- dijo con llorando inevitablemente.

- Y ahora queremos que revivas a todas las personas que murieron en la explosión y también a quienes murieron en la batalla con el Dios Nereo.

- Esta bien, pero denme unos minutos, porque la cantidad de gente es muy grande – después de un par de minutos el Dragón cumplió el deseo y desapareció.

- Bueno Milk, creo que es el momento de despedirnos- le dijo Goku.

- Si papa, gracias por ayudarme, te prometo que esta vez acabare con ese monstruo.

- Estoy seguro de que así será, estoy muy orgulloso de vos, me alegro mucho saber que tendré una hija tan fuerte y noble.- Milk abraza a su padre quien le corresponde con mucho cariño.

- Goku es increíble, pero no hay dudas de que esta jovencita es hija tuya, es idéntica a Chichi- le dijo Roshi.

- Si maestro.

- AHH! Es cierto!- grito Milk de repente.

- Que sucede?- intervino Yamcha.

- Es que yo no se utilizar la maquina del tiempo, no se como regresar.

- Eso si es un problema.

- Papa, porque no Traes a Trunks, el seguro sabrá- dijo Gohan.

- Es cierto hijo, ahora regreso- Goku se teletransporto a Capsule Corp. donde estaba Trunks pasando sus ultimas horas antes de irse a su tiempo.

- Señor Goku, que hace aquí?- dijo el joven pelilila.

- Trunks necesitamos de tu ayuda, Milk debe irse, pero no sabe como utilizar la maquina, por eso debes ayudarnos.

- claro, lo haré con gusto- así Goku y Trunks se teletransportaron donde los demás.

- Bueno aquí estamos!

- Gracias Trunks por ayudarme- le dijo Milk.

- No hay problema, es un gusto hacerlo- dijo algo ruborizado, programo la maquina en la época de donde venia Milk- listo, solo debes subirte y apretar ese botón.

- Muchas gracias Trunks, y gracias a todos por su ayuda.

- Fue un placer Milk, cuídate- le dijo Krilin.

- Si hermana, cuídate y suerte.

- Bueno, adiós a todos- Milk se subió a la maquina y apretó el botón que le indico Trunks, la maquina se elevo y desapareció.

- Ya se fue- dijo Roshi.

- Bueno creo que nosotros también nos vamos- hablo Goku.

- Si, nos vemos Goku, suerte.

Gohan y Trunks tocaron a Goku quien primero dejo al joven Brief en su casa.

- Espero tu también tengas suerte Trunks- le dijo Goku.

- Si muchas gracias.

- Trunks se que podrás acabar con los androides y tu mundo podrá cambiar- le dijo Gohan.

- Eso espero Gohan, es lo que mas deseo.

Los Son se despidieron de Trunks y regresaron a su hogar. Al día siguiente Trunks regreso a su tiempo y acabo con facilidad a los androides, luego con Cell, dándole por fin un final al infierno en el que vivió por años.

Un mes después de que Milk regresar a su tiempo, Chichi les dio la noticia a goku y a Gohan de que estaba embarazadaza ambos la felicitaron y se alegraron muchísimo. Goku abrazo y beso a su esposa, a pesar de que él ya sabia, escucharlo de su mujer era infinitamente mejor.

/

Los guerreros empezaron a incorporarse, confundidos, Trunks y Goten estaban seguros de que ese monstruo los había matado, Goku, gohan y Vegeta lo ultimo que recordaban era la gigantesca bola de energía que los arrastro.

- Que sucedió aquí?- decía un aturdido Gohan.

- Esto es muy extraño, estoy seguro de que habíamos muerto en esa explosión, porque revivimos- dijo Goku.

- Que esta pasando!- Vegeta estaba igual de confundido que Goku.

- Papá!- Goten se acerco a su padre.

- Goten!- Goku se alegro de ver a su hijo con vida, lo abrazo fuerte.

- Que sucedió acá, estoy seguro de que ese monstruo había acabado conmigo.

- No lo se hijo…

Vegeta vio a su hijo y se alegro mucho.

- Trunks, que bueno que estés vivo- este le sonrió.

- Humm…- se escucho, giraron, viendo a la princesita incorporarse.

- BRA!- grito Goten, saliendo despedido a su encuentro, la abrazo con fuerza- estas viva!

- Goten?...que sucedió?

- No lo se, todos estamos sorprendidos.

- Yo debería estar muerta.

- Y yo también- le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Como dices?

- Es largo de contar, luego te lo explicare todo….princesa, que bueno que estés aquí, no hubiera soportado el perderte.

- Goten…- Bra acaricia la mejilla de su amado. Luego se dirige hacia su padre y su hermano.

- Bra, que bueno que estés con vida- le dijo su hermano, Vegeta no dijo nada, pero la abrazo con fuerza.

En ese momento se vio llegar a Chichi, Videl y Pan.

- Chichi!- grito Goku con alegría de ver a su esposa.

- Goku, que paso?

- No lo se, estoy sorprendido.

- Papá!- Pan corre y se lanza a los brazos de su padre.

- Pan que bueno que estés bien.

- Tu como estas Gohan?- le pregunto Videl.

- Bien Videl- y la abraza también.

Goku se dio cuenta de algo, y comenzó a observar en todas direcciones.

- Donde esta Milk?

- Es cierto, no siento el ki de mi hermana- dijo goten.

- que sucede Goku, donde esta nuestra hija- decía Chichi, abrazándose a Goku a punto de llorar.

- No lo se, no siento su presencia.

- Goku….que le sucedió a mi niña!- Chichi comenzó a llorar.

- Tranquilízate amor, te prometo encontrarla- le dijo abrazándola fuerte.

- Y Bulma? No estaba con ustedes?- dijo Vegeta, viendo que su esposa tampoco estaba.

- Ahora recuerdo! Antes de que esa energía nos alcanzara, le dije a Bulma que ayude a Milk a buscar las esferas del dragón, la arroje lejos para que no muriese- dijo Chichi.

- Es cierto! Puedo sentir la presencia de mi madre un tanto lejos…esta en casa!- dijo Trunks.

- Pero porque no se siente el ki de Milk ni el de ese sujeto- dijo Gohan.

- Vamos donde esta Bulma, ella nos podrá explicar- y así todos tocaron a Goku, y en un segundo estaban en Capsule Corp.

- Mamá!- dijo Bra en cuanto la vio, y fue corriendo a su encuentro, Bulma la abrazo con fuerza.

- Bra, que bueno que estés bien, y todos ustedes también, pero que sucedió?

- Eso queremos saber Bulma, que sucedió con milk- hablo Chichi.

- Cierto! Yo le dije que fuera a Namek y buscara las esferas del dragón.

- Pero eso es imposible, ese monstruo mato al patriarca, ella lo sabia- dijo Goku.

- Si lo se, por eso le dije que viaje en el tiempo, un par de meses, para juntar las esferas y reconstruir la Tierra.

- Entonces eso debe haber sucedido…

- No lo se, porque recuerdo que estaba explicando como usar la maquina del tiempo, cuando un rayo atravesó mi pecho, y ya nada mas recuerdo…- dijo con preocupación. Preocupación que se veía en todos los rostros presentes. Chichi seguía llorando en el pecho de Goku, y este trataba e calmarla, abrazándola con ternura.

Pronto se escucho un ruido como de explosión, una luz brillo, dejando ver a una nave aterrizando en el jardín donde todos se encontraban.

Era la maquina del tiempo y en su interior se encontraba Milk. Ella se bajo de la nave y quedo ahí parada, observándolos a todos con gran alegría, no pudo contener mas las lagrimas.

- Milk!- Chichi corrió hacia su hija y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, Milk se desmorono en las brazos de su madre, era realmente hermoso volver a verla, al final no todo estaba perdido.

- Mamá….

- Hija te encuentras bien?- Milk solo asintió con la cabeza. Bra también salio despedida al encuentro de su amiga.

- Que bueno que estés bien Milk- le dijo abrazándola- me alegra mucho verte.

- A mi también me alegra verte Bra, y a todos- dijo mirando a su padre y a sus hermanos.

- Que sucedió hija?- le pregunto Goku acercándose a ella.

- Es largo de explicar, pero lo importante es que todos estén con vida.

- Y que paso con Nereo, lo derrotaste? – pregunto Bra.

- No, el sigue con vida, y no dudo en que pronto este de regreso, lo siento todo fue mi culpa- dijo agachando la cabeza derrotada por su propio sentimiento de culpa.

- No digas eso Milk, no fue tu culpa- le dijo su padre.

- Si lo fue! Tendría que haber acabado con el rápido, sin tiempo de darle a pensar, pero no, tuve que confiarme!...- dijo derramando unas lagrimas, y apretando sus puños con furia.

- Ya Milk, no sigas con eso, todos estamos vivos gracias a ti, gracias a que pudiste viajar en el tiempo y pedir el deseo- le dijo Trunks.

- Cuéntanos milk, si, dinos en que época fuiste, mama dijo que solo viajaste unos meses atrás- le pregunto Bra.

- Bueno esa fue la idea, pero antes de que Bulma me explicara, ese maldito la mato, yo solo apreté los botones sin saber bien que hacia, fue entonces que retrocedí varios años, al llegar sentí el ki de mi papá y me dirigí hacia esa dirección y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que había llegado justo a la época del torneo de Cell.

- Que?- dijeron Goku y Vegeta.

- Si, y bueno…- así Milk les contó todo.

/

En las profundidades del universo, se encontraba Nereo ya recuperado, observo con gran odio lo que sucedía en la Tierra.

- No puede ser! Esa maldita logro reconstruir la Tierra y revivir a todos! Esto no se va a quedar así, me las van a pagar AAAHHH!- Nereo levanto sus brazos.

Donde se encontraban los guerreros se vio una luz que los cegó. Todos habían sido transportados de nuevo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el Dios.

- Que sucedió?- dijo Chichi abrazada a Goku, por el miedo.

- Oh no! Volvimos a este lugar- dijo Goten.

- Veo que pudieron revivir, pero ni crean que esta vez se saldrán con la suya, no seré derrotado! Acabare con ustedes de una buena vez por todas! Se arrepentirán de haberme hecho enfurecer.

Los guerreros se dieron vuelta encontrándose cara a cara con Nereo.

- Maldito, esta vez me asegurare de que no quede rastro de ti!- dijo enfurecida Milk.

- TU! Te atreviste a arruinar mis planes, te atreviste a humillarme, tu serás la que sufra, sentías lo que es el verdadero dolor estupida!

- Yo luchare a tu lado Milk, ese monstruo controlo mi cuerpo, pero no pudo controlar mis poderes.

- Bra…

- Princesa crees que esto es un juego? No eres rival para mi, no eres mas que basura!

- Eso ya lo veremos!

Milk y Bra estaban a punto de comenzar la batalla de sus vidas. El destino del universo estaba en juego la batalla final daba inicio, tanto Milk como Bra lo sabían.

"_¿Porque Bra se ve tan confiada?"_ se pregunto Milk, y no solo ella, sino todos los presentes.

/

Que les pareció?

Para no complicar, Dende hizo las esferas del dragón como las de Namek, las cuales pueden revivir a una persona no importa las veces que haya muerto. Porque si seguían como antes, ni Goku, ni Vegeta, ni muchos otros no podrían haber revivido.

Que pasara ahora? Milk y Bra podrán con el Dios Nereo? eso en el próximo capitulo.

Gracias por su tiempo en leer mi historia.


	11. Redención

Bueno este es el capitulo final, no me queda mas que agradecerles por sus comentarios, y a todos los que leyeron mi historia.

Que lo disfruten. DBZ no me pertenece.

/

CAPITULO 10: REDENCIÓN

- Bra! No luches, es peligroso!- le grito su hermano, quien tenia a su lado a su madre, esta le suplicaba que le dijera algo para que no se arriesgue, pero Trunks sabia que nada de lo que le dijera la haría cambiar, pues ella ya había tomado una decisión, lucharía.

- Trunks has algo, es peligroso para Bra!...Vegeta por favor…- suplicaba Bulma a su esposo y a su hijo.

- Bulma, ella ya lo ha decidido, solo queda esperar, ella es una saiyajin- Vegeta estaba tranquilo, el sabia que su hija no perdería, pero aun así, ni él entendía bien la repentina confianza de Bra.

- Goku, yo tampoco quiero que nuestra niña pelee- le dijo Chichi.

- Tranquila Chichi, Milk es muy fuerte, y esta vez estoy seguro que acabara con él.

- Pero….

- Mamá, confía en papá, lo que te dice es cierto- le dijo Goten.

- Esta bien, tendré que confiar en ustedes, además ella es tu hija Goku, es fuerte y no podría estar mas orgullosa de mi niña…de nuestra niña- dijo mirando a Goku, quien en ningún momento deshizo el abrazo que mantenían. Y no pretendía hacerlo tampoco, la miro sonriente.

- Dime una cosa Goten, porque Bra se ve tan confiada? Tú debes saber algo ya que estuviste con ella en la habitación de tiempo, además es tu novia, no es así?- dijo Goku con su típica inocencia.

- NOVIA?- gritaron Chichi y Bulma, sorprendidas.

- Este…yo…- Goten estaba sumamente nervioso, no era la mejor manera de enterarse _"gracias papá"_ pensó suspirando de la inocencia de su padre, que a veces no media lo que decía.

- Explícate Goten! Como es eso de que tu y Bra son novios!- dijo su madre.

- Este no es el momento mamá, cuando todo termine, les explicare todo.

Chichi y Bulma estaban rojas, la vena en la frente se les hincho, tenían una expresión que daba miedo, hasta al mismísimo Nereo, luego….

- AAHH! Que lindooo! Nuestros hijos son novios, seremos familia!- gritaron emocionadas a la vez. Todos los presentes cayeron de espalda, estilo anime.

- Que felicidad Bulma, seremos consuegras.

- Siii! Es realmente maravilloso!

- Creo que este no es el momento para eso- dio Goten con una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza.

Milk y Bra sonreían divertidas por la escena que estaban viendo.

- Pobre Goten- dijo su hermana.

- Jaja! Si- dijo Bra, luego miro a su amiga, ambas cambiaron su expresión, frunciendo el ceño y miraron al Dios.

- Están listas?- les dijo este cruzado de brazos.

- Hace rato monstruo, que esperas, ven!- le dijo la princesita.

Ambas tomaron posición de combate, Nereo hizo lo propio.

- Dime papá. Mi tía Milk y Bra pelearan solas? No deberíamos ir a ayudarlas- dijo Pan.

- No Pan, esta es la pelea de tu tía, digo, de tus tías, no debes preocuparte, ellas podrán vencerle.

- Eso espero papá.

Las amigas se lanzaron al mismo tiempo contra Nereo, el combate comenzó, pero estaba claramente a favor del Dios. Nereo podía detener los ataques de Milk y Bra con facilidad, ambas coordinaban sus golpes pero nada daba resultado, el Dios bloqueaba cada uno de ellos.

- Maldición!- grito Bra.

Nereo reía, tenia la batalla asegurada, el vencería, acabaría con todos, y gobernaría el universo entero, sonrió ante su victoria.

- Bra, si no actuamos rápido, este monstruo nos vencerá!

- No hay nada de que preocuparse, nosotras seremos las que venceremos, ya lo veras- Milk miro a su amiga, y la gran confianza que poseía, hasta que lo entendió, su poder, ese poder oculto que ambas poseían, Milk sabia que Bra tenia un inmenso poder el cual liberar, pero como nunca le intereso la lucha, no se daba cuenta, muchas veces pensó que ese poder, era superior al suyo, y al parecer no estaba errada.

- Es hora Bra!- le grito y ambas comenzaron a expulsar gran cantidad de energía, el poder que poseían era aterrador, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar, grandes rocas se desprendían del suelo, haciéndose polvo al contacto con los ki de las semi-saiyan.

- Es…es increíble! El poder de Bra es impresionante!- dijo Trunks, cubriéndose el rostro con su brazo, ante las ráfagas de poder.

- HHAAAAA!- gritaron, una gran explosión las cubrió, cuando el polvo se disipo, ambas jóvenes se dejaron ver listas para continuar la pelea, estaban convertidas en súper-saiyajin.

- Es increíble! Bra se puede convertir! Tu lo sabias Vegeta?- le pregunto su esposa.

- Si- dijo Vegeta, con una orgullosa sonrisa.

- Mi niña es una rebeldee!- grito Chichi. No importara los años que pasaran, ella odiaría siempre la transformación de súper-saiyajin.

- No digas eso Chichi, Milk no es ninguna rebelde- le dijo su esposo.

- Si, lo se…

- Vaya, creen que porque se transformaron podrán vencerme!

Las jóvenes sonreían, desaparecieron de donde se encontraban y aparecieron, una enfrente del Dios, y otra detrás. Nereo ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta, cuando Bra golpeo su estomago y Milk le dio una patada por la espalda, lanzándolo al suelo. Nereo no pudo ver ni uno de sus movimientos, se incorporo, dándose cuenta del daño que le habían causado dos simples golpes, a su entender. Milk y Bra descendieron colocándose frente a él, comenzaron a golpearlo violentamente, esta vez no lo dejarían actuar, acabarían con él lo más rápido posible.

Milk golpeo su rostro, Bra pateo sus costillas, ambas dieron una patada a su estomago, Nereo sentía un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo, no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo. Pero él no se rendiría, tenia un objetivo por cumplir, el cual ya lo hubiera logrado de no haber sido por esos supremos que lo encerraron, y de Bela, su amada Bela, quien lo había traicionado, se unió a los supremos y lo mandaron a esa asquerosa dimensión por años…millones de años. No, su furia era demasiada, la rabia que sintió al saber la traición, su dolor al saber que ella lo había traicionado, ella el único ser en el universo en quien confiaba, la amaba con toda el alma, y para que engañarse, la seguía amando, prueba de ello fueron las lagrimas que derramo al asesinarla, pero tuvo que hacerlo_…."¿Tuve que hacerlo?...claro que si, ella me engaño, jugo conmigo, nunca me amo como dijo hacerlo, sino nunca hubiese hecho lo que hizo"…..Es por tu bien, y por el bien de todos los seres vivos del universo, ya no eres el mismo, no eres Nereo, mi Nereo, él justo de corazón tranquilo, que sucedió? Porque cambiaste? Tu jamás actuaste así, tu objetivo principal al crear a los saiyajins era proteger al universo, en que momento cambiaste, en que momento...el poder te corrompió Nereo, lo siento en el alma, me duele tener que hacer esto, pero ya lo dije, es lo mejor…_

El recuerdo de Bela, sus palabras, no sabia porque vinieron a su mente en ese momento, pero algo era cierto, el no fue el mismo, Bela tenia razón el poder, la codicia pervirtieron su alma y su corazón, el nunca quiso ser así, en ese momento lo entendió todo, y lo lamento todo, ya no se defendió, el merecía cada uno de los golpes que recibía, y por alguna extraña razón ya no dolían, cada golpe era como si quebrara esa dura y perversa coraza que se había formado en el, para liberarlo. Se dio cuenta al final, que fue un error provocarlos, ya que conocía bien a los saiyajins cuando se enfurecían, y eso era obvio, el los había creado. Pero ¿fue un error? Entonces porque esos golpes no le dolían, al contrario, lo llenaban de paz, paz que ya no recordaba sentir. Se arrepintió de todo lo que había hecho.

- Lo…lo siento…- dijo en un susurro, ya que los golpes que reciba eran fuertes, y aunque a el no le dolieran, le costaba hablar.

- Que has dicho imbecil!- le dijo Milk.

- Lo siento- volvió a repetir.

- Ya es tarde, pagaras todo lo que hiciste- le grito Bra.

- Si lo se, acepto mi destino, no haré nada por defenderme- que cambio había en su voz, era tranquila, pacifica, lejos e la frialdad de antes.

- Como?- dijeron incrédulas las dos.

De repente todo comenzó a temblar, violentas ráfagas de viento soplaban, Chichi y Bulma se aferraron con fuerza a sus esposos, ya que sino corrían el riesgo de salir volando, la tierra temblaba sin parar, comenzando a dividirse.

- Que sucede?- grito Gohan protegiendo a su esposa e hija.

- Goku, Goku!, me escuchas?

- Kaiosama! Si, que sucede?

- El universo entero entro en una catástrofe, el Dios Nereo esta muy débil, y la Diosa Bela esta muerta, esto es terrible.

- Explícate Kaiosama!- le grito Goku.

- Nereo ya les había dicho, debe haber equilibrio entre las dos partes del universo, a profundidad esta colapsando y eso significa que la otra parte también lo hará, el universo puede desaparecer!

- Que?- gritaron todos.

- Ahora que haremos!- dijo Milk. Todos miraron a Nereo, el se puso de pie y sonrió.

- Eres un maldito! De todas formas si morías o no, el universo desaparecería, no?- dijo Bra.

El Dios no dijo nada, levanto sus brazos, todos se colocaron en defensa, una luz apareció, de la cual se materializo un cuerpo. Era Bela.

- Quien es ella?- pregunto Goku.

- Bela…- hablo Nereo sin prestarle atención a todos los presentes- he comprendido todo, se que lo que hiciste fue para el bien de todos, se que fue l mejor y hasta ahora lo entendí, ya no quiero ni tengo deseos de destrucción…solo quiero vivir en paz- todos miraban con asombro, lo dicho por Nereo- pero lo mejor es que yo no este, tu has sabido gobernar con justicia, mantuviste el equilibrio durante tantos años, lograste hacer lo que yo no pude y se también que lo seguirás haciendo. Te amo Bela…siempre lo hice.

Nereo beso los fríos labios de la Diosa, tomo su mano y un brillo los cubrió. Bela comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, viendo a su lado el cuerpo de Nereo.

- El…él dio su vida por ella…- dijo sin poder creerlo Milk. Todos estaban atónitos.

- Nereo…- la Diosa susurro su nombre mientras acariciaba su rostro. Se incorporo de su lecho, toco el cuerpo de Nereo y este en una intensa luz desapareció. Luego se volteo y observo a todos los presentes, quienes no entendían bien lo que acababa de suceder.

- Gracias- les dijo.

- No entiendo porque nos das las gracias- le respondió Goku.

- Nereo era un Dios justo, siempre gobernó con justicia, pero algo sucedió y corrompió su corazón, y ya nunca fue el mismo, nunca entendí su repentino cambio, comenzó a mostrarse como un ser frió, despiadado y lleno de rencor, dijo nunca haber perdonado que solo le permitieran crear un planeta, "podría hacer del universo un lugar justo", eran siempre sus palabras, pero no fue así, creo a los saiyajins ya no para protección del universo, sino para conquistarlo.

- Quieres decir que originalmente los saiyajins no seriamos lo que fuimos- le pregunto Vegeta.

- Así es Príncipe, los saiyajins tendrían el deber de proteger al universo de todo mal.

- Es increíble- dijo Gohan.

- Pero al final Nereo volvió a ser el mismo- dijo la Diosa con un dejo de tristeza.

- Que sucederá con el universo ahora?- pregunto Milk.

- Yo me encargare de establecer de nuevo el equilibrio con la ayuda del Supremo Kaioshin, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

- Lo siento mucho- dijeron Bra y Milk a la vez.

- No lo lamenten, ustedes fueron las que hicieron que Nereo volviera a la normalidad.

- Nosotras? Como?- volvieron a preguntar las jóvenes.

- Gracias a sus corazones puros, pelearon por un objetivo, y ese era el proteger a su gente, a su planeta y al universo mismo, esa nobleza hizo regresar a Nereo, gracias a que en sus corazones no existe maldad.

- Vaya, eso es increíble- dijo Bra.

- Es hora de que regresen a su mundo.

- Gracias Bela- dijo Milk y la Diosa le sonrió, levanto sus brazos y los guerreros fueron transportados hacia la Tierra.

- Adiós y gracias…- susurro Bela con lágrimas en sus ojos.

/

Todos aterrizaron en el patio de la casa de Bulma, quedaron en silencio un buen rato.

- Al fin todo acabo…- dijo Milk, mirando al cielo que tenia un tono rojizo, ya que comenzaba a atardecer. Goku poso una mano sobre el hombro de su hija.

- Así es Milk, luchaste muy bien y estoy orgulloso de vos.

- Papá…- Milk lo abrazo.

- Bueno, ya que todo salio bien, que les parece si entramos, preparare algo de comer- dijo Bulma.

- Sii! Muero de hambre!- dijeron tanto Goku como Goten con brillo en sus ojos.

- Jeje! Me ayudas Chichi?

- Por supuesto Bulma, vamos- le dijo la esposa de Goku.

Las mujeres entraron seguidas de las demás, Vegeta antes de entrar llamo a sus hijos.

- Trunks, Bra, vengan aquí- les ordeno.

- Que sucede papá?- dijo el mayor.

- Solo lo diré esta vez, pero jamás duden de su veracidad- sus hijos se miraron confundido- solo quiero decirles que los quiero mas que a mi propia vida, a ustedes y a su madre, y que estoy muy orgulloso de ambos, son mis dignos herederos.

- Hay papá!- Bra abrazo a su padre emocionada, y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla- también te queremos mucho- la joven se separo de su padre y se encamino dentro de la casa.

Trunks le sonrió, su padre, era una persona admirable, lo conocía a la perfección, sabia que aunque jamás lo demostrara, él los quería, tenia distintas formas de demostrarlo, pero no por eso menos verdaderas. Ese gran guerrero orgulloso, era su padre, y se sentía afortunado de tenerlo. Le extendió la mano, Vegeta lo observo, y sonrió, tomo la mano de su hijo, tironeando para poder abrazarlo, el pelilla correspondió el gesto.

- Entremos antes de que Kakarotto termine con toda la comida- dijo Vegeta.

- Jejej! Si- ambos ingresaron a la casa.

Bra entro a la cocina, donde estaba su madre junto a Chichi cocinando, y los demás conversando animadamente, corrió alado de Goten y lo abrazo.

- Que bueno que todo termino bien, no lo crees Goten?

- He…si claro que lo creo- la miro embobado con esos ojos azules que tanto adoraba.

- Te amo- le dijo la princesita en el oído, para que nadie escuchara.

- Yo también- le contesto Goten. Se quedaron observándose un buen rato.

- Ahora que lo recuerdo…creo que nos deben una explicación- les dijo Bulma, sacándolos de su pequeño mundo, en ese momento, entraron Vegeta y Trunks.

Goten miro a Bra, la tomo de la mano y miro a los presentes.

- Bulma, señor Vegeta, también ustedes papá y mamá…solo quiero decirles que amo a Bra, la amo con todo mi corazón y deseo que acepten nuestra relación, yo se que ella es joven, se los iba a decir cuando Bra cumpliera dieciocho, pero las cosas se adelantaron un poco, por eso quiero pedirles la mano de Bra en matrimonio.

- Como que las cosas se adelantaron? Que quieres decir con eso Goten? No me digas que Bra esta embarazada! Pero en que estabas pensando!- le grito su madre.

- Embarazada!- gritaron Bulma y Vegeta, quien agarro a Goten del cuello.

- Explícate insecto! Y mas vale que eso no sea cierto o te haré polvo- lo amenazo.

- No…no es nada de eso- decía Goten como podía, pues el agarre de Vegeta le cortaba la respiración.

- Papá suelta a Goten! Yo no estoy embarazada!- grito furiosa Bra, Vegeta soltó, no muy amable al pobre de Goten quien se sujetaba el cuello aliviado. Bra lo ayudo a levantarse.

- No se en que están pensando, yo voy a respetar a Bra- les dijo muy serio, Goten.

- Lo siento Goten, déjame decirte que estoy muy contenta, se que eres un joven bueno y honesto, y que respetaras a Bra y además estoy muy contenta porque se lo mucho que te ama mi hija- le dijo bulma.

- Yo opino igual que Bulma hijo, se que Bra te hará feliz, es la indicada para ti, es dulce pero tiene carácter, lo principal para convivir con un saiyajin- dijo Chichi mirando a su esposo, quien se sonrojo- además de que t también eres saiyajin.

- Gracias tía Chichi, y gracias a todos por su aprobación, eso me hace muy feliz- dijo Bra abrazándose a Goten.

- Hay Bra! Ahora además de ser amigas seremos cuñadas, estoy tan feliz! Mas vale que la cuides Goten!- dijo Milk.

- Jeje! Claro hermanita.

- Aaahh! Que bien, Bra va a ser mi tía!- dijo Pan- eso es muy bueno, porque recuerdo cuando hablabas con mi tía Milk por horas y horas! Y decías que amabas a mi tío Goten y que no sabias que hacer para que se fije en vos y que aunque sea medio tonto lo querías igual y que querías casarte con el y tener un millón de hijos y que…- Pan dejo de hablar, ya que Bra le tapo la boca, se encontraba toda roja. Todos rieron (a excepción de Vegeta, claro).

- Jejeje! No se si un millón de hijos, pero estoy seguro de que tendremos muchos- le dijo Goten con amor, dándole un beso en la mejilla ( si la besaba en los labios frente a Vegeta corría el riesgo de no ver otro día).

- Hay goku! Nuestro niños crecen, primero Gohan, ahora Goten, pronto Milk también se casara, y todos se irán de casa y me dejaran sola1- le decía Chichi a su esposo, abrazándose a el y llorando.

- Ya cálmate Chichi, no estarás sola, me tienes a mi, yo no te dejare sola nunca- le decía con su infinita paciencia y ternura.

- Si mamá, no exageres que Goten aun no se ira e casa, ni yo tampoco- le dijo su hija menor.

- Así es madre, yo me iré de casa cuando me case con Bra- le dijo goten.

- Además abuelita, papá no vive lejos y te visita siempre- le dijo su nieta.

- Bueno creo que exagere un poco- dijo apenada Chichi.

- Es hora de regresar a casa- dijo Goku.

- Esta bien- Chichi saludo a Bulma y su familia, así como también lo hicieron los demás. Goku se acerca a Vegeta.

- Quien lo diría Vegeta, al final terminaremos siendo familia.

Vegeta dio un gran suspiro y se dirigió a su adorada cámara de gravedad, antes de cerrar la puerta se pudo ver una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque eso nadie lo noto.

**FIN.**

/

Gracias a todos por su tiempo en leer mi historia.

Que les pareció el final? Pues a mi me gusto como quedo pero eso lo decidirán ustedes.

Nos estaremos leyendo pronto. Muchas gracias.


End file.
